


Burn Scars, Open Hearts

by Writer0890



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: After Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Drama, F/M, Love Triangle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890
Summary: Felicity Kowalski has finally returned home to England. Her time spent teaching at Ilvermorny definitely taught her a few lessons of her own. How will her family cope with what she's brought home with her, especially once a certain red-headed dragonologist re-enters the scene?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,585

Felicity Kowalski landed outside her slightly estranged female best friend Dora's flat. She visited her friends and family every summer and winter break from Ilvermorny where she was the Charms Professor and Head of Pukwudgie. She strode up to the door and knocked.

"Wotcher Cece!" the metamorphmagus exclaimed happily as her hair changed to her trademark bubblegum pink.

"Wotcher Dora!" she greeted equally as happily.

She invited her in. The two best friends sat down. They had been close since their second year at Hogwarts.

"How have you been? We haven't seen each other in half a year," she said.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Good."

Felicity said bluntly. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Come again?"

"I said I think I'm pregnant."

"That's a bombshell, what makes you think you're expecting?"

Felicity said. "I haven't done a pregnancy test but I can sense it. I've felt off the past few weeks. I've missed my period."

"I would do a pregnancy charm but I suck at those types of Charms," Dora said.

"I think we should go to St. Mungo's then."

Dora nodded. The two women apparated to St. Mungo's.

"Felicity Kowalski!" the healer exclaimed.

She gulped, stood up and started to walk towards the examination room with Dora following her.

"So, what seems to be wrong, Miss Kowalski?" the healer asked

"I've been nauseous a lot and tired. I want to find out if my suspicions that I'm pregnant are correct."

The healer nodded and did some tests as Felicity sat there nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"It seems like your suspicions are correct you are pregnant, Miss Kowalski. It seems like you're about a month and half along maybe closer to two."

Felicity nodded. Her suspicions were right. Though, Christian had told her that he was infertile.

"I assume this child wasn't planned by your expression, it will be okay," the healer assured her, gently patting her back.

Felicity nodded. "Yes, this child wasn't planned. I was under the impression the father was unable to have children but we still used protection all around. He used a condom and I cast a contraceptive spell the two times we slept together."

"Spells are not always reliable."

"You know I'll be there for you, Cece."

The healer turned to Dora. "Who are you?"

"The best friend and possible godmother," she introduced herself cheerily.

The healer nodded and escorted the two women out of the room.

Dora asked. "So, is this the same guy you slept with before you came home last term?"

"Yes, it was Christian again."

"What does he look like you never showed me a picture," Dora mentioned.

Felicity rummaged through her purse, found a picture and handed it to her friend.

"He looks a lot like Charlie."

"No he doesn't," she denied.

Dora laughed. "He teaches Care of Magical Creatures and looks like Charlie."

"He doesn't look like Charlie!" she denied again.

Dora knew Felicity has fancied the redhead since their seventh year but she never admitted it out loud.

"Speaking of Charlie have you talked to him lately?" Felicity asked. The boisterous redhead was the third part of their trio and the only Gryffindor in the group.

"No, but he's going to be in the Order along with Bill."

"The Order?"

Dora filled in. "The Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore is the leader."

"I'm more of healer than a fighter but would it be possible for me to join?" Felicity asked.

"I'm sure you can."

Felicity nodded.

-/-

It was a couple days later, the two women were getting ready to leave for the Order meeting. Felicity looked in the mirror as she was getting ready she was really thankful that her baby bump was easy to hide since she was roughly two months along. She still hasn't processed the fact that she was pregnant with Christian's child.

"Cece?"

She turned to her friend.

"You almost ready?"

"Just about."

Dora nodded. The two of them left to Grimmauld Place.

"Wotcher Sirius!" Dora exclaimed greeting a long haired man.

Felicity stood there awkwardly until Bill walked up to her.

"Hey Lissy," he smiled at her.

"Hey Bill," she smiled.

He gave her a hug. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"It has."

The two eldest Weasley sons didn't come home as often as Felicity did much to their mum's dismay. So Felicity hasn't seen the two men since the Quidditch World Cup last summer.

The two of them separated and she saw Charlie sitting next to him. She realised how much she had missed the Dragonologist. The feelings she had for him came back full force.

"Aren't you going to greet, Charlie?" Dora asked.

Felicity turned towards the stocky bearded redhead. "Wotcher Charlie!"

"Wotcher Flicka," he greeted hugging her. She giggled as his whiskers tickled her cheek.

She was thrown off guard he never called her anything but Felicity. What's going on?

She finished greeting her godmother and godfather and sat down. The meeting started. After the meeting the rest of her godbrothers minus a certain bespectacled one and god sister walked down the stairs with a brown haired girl and a messy haired boy.

"Flossy!" the twins exclaimed.

"Hey Fred, hey George."

"Felly!"

"Hey Ronnie."

She had a soft spot for her youngest godbrother.

"These are my best friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, I'm not sure if you remember them," he introduced again.

Felicity knew she recognized the messy hair. She had seen a picture of his father in the Quidditch trophy room when she did detention a few times.

"Feli!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hey Gin."

Sirius asked. "How are all you so close?"

"Arthur and Molly are my godparents. My dad Jacob Kowalski Jr. is Arthur's best friend."

Sirius got a pensive look on his face as he glanced at Harry.

"How long have you been back?" Molly asked.

"Just a few days. I'm staying at Dora's."

"It's nice to see you, we've missed you. Especially Charlie," Bill smirked at his younger brother.

The redhead in question glared at his older brother.

"Where did you go?" Remus asked curiously.

"I was teaching at Ilvermorny, their Wizarding school. I was the Charms Professor and the Head of Pukwudgie."

"I've read about Ilvermorny. It's in Massachusetts isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"It is."

"How did you get the opportunity? If it's anything like Hogwarts there's not a lot of outsiders who get to teach," Remus said.

"My grandma Queenie, Uncle Michael and Great Aunt Tina went there. I had the choice of going there too but I chose Hogwarts."

"What house were you in?"

"Hufflepuff. Although, it thought of sorting me into Gryffindor. Neither one of them were a surprise since my grandma was in the rough equivalent of Hufflepuff and my great aunt was in the rough equivalent of Gryffindor. But my great uncle/surrogate grandfather Newt was happy since he was a Hufflepuff."

"So, you shared a dorm with Dora?" Sirius smirked.

"I did. I played Quidditch for two years as seeker until I broke my right ankle in my fifth year but it didn't matter I was no match for Charlie on the Pitch," she smiled at Charlie.

"If I were 14 years younger, you'd be my perfect woman," Sirius said flirtatiously.

The two oldest Weasleys glared at him for different reasons. Bill in the protective big brother way and Charlie in the 'If you even think about touching 'my' Felicity, I'll hex you to oblivion' way.

"Harry was the youngest seeker in a century."

"That's impressive. Is Cedric Diggory still the Hufflepuff seeker?"

"He was until he was murdered by You-Know-Who last term," Harry sighed.

Felicity frowned. She had a friendly rivalry with the boy. She was sad that he was murdered.

"Felicity?" Charlie asked.

She turned to him trying to get her heartbeat under control. This never happened with Christian. It's because she's been in love with Charles Septimus Weasley since the summer of their seventh year.

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure, Charlie," she smiled at him.

He smiled back and they walked to the library.

"So, what's up?"

"I see you've kept in touch with everyone but me," he said sounding hurt.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, but you could've tried to write me too."

"I tried many times but I couldn't get the words out," he said.

"Same here, Charlie. I've missed you just as much anyone here."

"I missed you too, Flicka," he said going in for another hug his whiskers tickling her cheek.

"When did you grow a beard?" Felicity asked.

"You like it, Kowalski?" he smirked stroking his beard.

Before she could respond Bill and Tonks came to see where they were.

"Everything okay between you two?" Bill asked

"We're good," Charlie smiled.

Tonks nodded. "Let's get going, this place creeps me out."

"Just thank Merlin you didn't grow up here," Sirius commented walking in.

"It was nice meeting you, Sirius," Felicity said walking out of the library unintentionally swaying her hips.

"Bloody hell," Charlie whispered as he watched her go.

He had almost forgotten the hold she had on him. It took all his willpower not to chase after her and snog the living daylights out of her.

"Charlie?" Bill smirked.

He turned to his older brother an infamous Weasley blush dusting his slightly tan and freckled face.

"So, you're clearly still smitten with Lissy," he said.

"No shit," Charlie cursed.

"Why haven't you made a move?"

"I may have the Gryffindor courage but I feel like a total idiot whenever Felicity's around. It's like she's a Veela or something."

Bill got a wistful look in his eye. "I'd know if she was a Veela, I met one at the Triwizard Tournament."

"And you flirted with her nonstop," Charlie smirked at his brother.

"Not telling."

Charlie nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe resembles Allison Scagliotti
> 
> Steven resembles Thomas Brodie-Sangster
> 
> Jacob resembles Dennis Quaid
> 
> WC: 1,583

* * *

 

It was a couple days later, Felicity went over her childhood home to visit her father and little brother. Jacob was the same age as Arthur just four months younger and has been a widower since his wife Debra died unexpectedly in 1982. She strode up to the door of her childhood home and knocked.

"Hey sweetie," he greeted warmly.

"Hey dad," she greeted her dad hugging him.

He invited her in. "You're not the only one who decided to visit."

She saw her younger sister by three years Phoebe and younger brother by five years Steven.

Phoebe had left Hogwarts last year she was a former Slytherin, a wiz at Potions while her not so baby brother was a Hufflepuff like she was and going into his sixth year.

"Fliss!" Steven yelled greeting his sister.

"Hey Stevie," she said hugging her baby brother ruffling his blonde hair affectionately.

He was short at 5'3 and thin a mix of their parents genes in contrast to their sister who was slightly taller than Felicity at 5'7 and a bit round the middle. Though, all three siblings had a weakness for sweets and were quite good at baking.

Phoebe got up to hug her sister. The sisters were as opposite as night and day but they still got along pretty well. Once separating from her sister she sat down.

"So, you on summer break?" Jacob asked his oldest.

"Yes," she said fidgeting in her seat.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

Felicity started to cry. "You're going to be so disappointed in me."

Jacob moved to hug his oldest daughter. "Sweetie, what is it?"

"You're going to be a grandfather, I'm almost two months pregnant," she sobbed.

"I'm not disappointed really I'm not but I'm surprised I didn't know you were in a relationship."

"Christian and I were never in a relationship. This isn't the first time I slept with him I slept with him before I came home for Christmas."

"Is he a nice guy? Will he be there for you?"

"He's nice enough but he doesn't know I'm expecting his child. He didn't give me any way to contact him during the summer or over the year since he'll be on a year long sabbatical."

Jacob nodded. "How do you know him?"

"He taught Care of Magical Creatures at Ilvermorny."

"What does he look like?" Steven asked.

She handed him the picture.

"He looks a lot Charlie," Jacob smirked at his oldest daughter as he looked over his son's shoulder.

"No, he doesn't!" she insisted vehemently.

"He does look a lot like Charlie," her sister agreed with her dad.

"What are you trying to imply?" she asked trying to stifle a blush but failing.

"I always knew you had some type of feelings for him, sweetie," Jacob smirked.

"I don't fancy Charlie."

"Keep telling yourself that, Fliss."

"So, when was my grandchild conceived?" Jacob asked putting down the picture on the table.

"The end of last semester around the middle of May."

Jacob nodded. "So, my grandchild will be due in February?"

"Yes."

"Who else knows?"

"Just Dora since we went to St. Mungo's together. I'm planning on telling Molly and Arthur next but I'm hesitant since Molly is quite conservative."

"You know Molly won't care, yes she's conservative but it's not like you're a random girl who one of her sons got pregnant. You're her goddaughter."

Felicity considered her dad's thought.

"If I remember genetics well, it's likely that your child will inherit their dad's red hair, so it would be easy to pass them off as a Weasley if you wanted to," Phoebe said running her hand through her chocolate colored curls she inherited from their mother.

Felicity nodded. Her father had inherited her grandfather's black hair with a slight curl of his mum's hair.

Jacob nodded.

"Should I tell grandma?" Felicity asked.

"She has the right to know that she's going to be a great grandmother."

"I suppose."

Felicity left after they ate their first family dinner in a while. She apparated back to Dora's house.

-/-/

It was a couple days later, she was back over Grimmauld Place this time to tell her godparents about her pregnancy.

"Hello sweetie," Molly greeted.

"Hi Molly," she smiled.

Molly asked her security question and she answered it. She invited her in and she walked in to see her godfather talking to to Sirius.

"I was just about to start some tea, you want some?"

"That would be nice, Molly," she smiled.

Molly nodded and started to make the tea and Felicity sat down next to her godfather.

"Oh, hey Felicity," Arthur smiled at his goddaughter warmly.

"Hey Arthur," she smiled.

In all honesty she was scared of Molly but she didn't want to disappoint her godfather either.

"So, what brings you here, dear?" Molly asked handing Felicity a cup of tea.

Felicity ran her fingers through her hair nervously. Despite her dad's reassurance she was still quite nervous about telling her godparents about her unexpected pregnancy.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Arthur asked noticing his goddaughter shaking as she was handed the tea.

"This seems private, I'm going to go find Remus," Sirius said getting up.

"Is it something serious?" Molly asked worriedly sitting next to her goddaughter.

"Nothing that won't go away in seven months," she quipped.

That went over Arthur's head but Molly understood. "You're pregnant, Felicity?"

"About two months now."

"How did this happen, didn't you use protection?" she asked.

Felicity said. "Yes, we did but it didn't work."

"I thought you were more responsible than this, Felicity Aurora," Molly scolded shaking her head.

"Molly, I said I used protection. It's not always reliable."

"I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed," Molly said.

Felicity's emotions got the best of her and she ran up to one of the many rooms. She sobbed.

"Flossy?"

She looked up to see the twins smiling at her. "Hey boys."

George being the more sensitive one noticed she had been crying. "What's wrong, Flossy?"

"Your mum is disappointed in me."

"What did you do?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Is it Charlie's child?" Fred smirked.

Felicity asked. "What makes you even think it's Charlie's baby we've never shagged before."

"Oh, come on. It's been obvious you've wanted to shag him for years," Fred laughed.

Felicity blushed as Ron walked in with Harry and Hermione following him. "What's going on?"

"Your mum is mad at me because I'm pregnant," she explained.

"I'm going to be an uncle then?" Ron asked smiling.

"Sadly, it's not Charlie's baby," George frowned.

"Whose the father?"

She handed the picture to her god brothers as Ginny walked in the room.

"Is that a picture of Charlie?" she asked curiously.

"He doesn't look anything like Charlie, his name is Christian Weber. He taught Care of Magical Creatures at Ilvermorny," she explained to no avail.

"We know what our own brother looks like, Flossy. This bloke looks almost exactly like him sans the beard!" Fred declared.

"He does," Ginny and Ron agreed.

Before someone could respond Arthur walked in.

"Hey dad."

"So, I take it you guys know Felicity's news?" he asked his children.

"Yes, we know."

Arthur sat down on the bed next to his goddaughter.

"Hi Arthur, are you as disappointed in me as Molly is?" she asked looking up at her godfather like a wounded puppy.

"She'll come around sweetie, she's just in shock that she's going to be a grandmother," he smirked.

"Why does everyone think this child is Charlie's?" she asked frustrated burying her head in a nearby pillow.

"It's not Charlie's?" Arthur asked crestfallen.

George handed the picture to his father.

"He sure looks a lot like Charlie," Arthur said.

"That was intentional, I sought him out because he looked like someone who I knew I never stood a chance with," she admitted.

"You don't think you have a chance with Charlie?" George asked.

"He's never paid attention to a girl. He's busy with dragons."

"I beg to differ, I saw the way he was looking at you after the Order meeting," George assured his god sister.

"Molly seems to forget that she was your age when she found out she was pregnant with Bill while in the middle of the war."

"She was?"

Arthur nodded, summoned a photo album, opened it and pointed to a picture. There was Molly with Arthur standing next to her. She had an obvious baby bump.

"Do you have any way to contact Christian?" Arthur asked reasonably.

Felicity said. "No, I haven't seen him since we conceived our child."

"You said he was a fellow professor at Ilvermorny?"

"Yes, he was. He'll have a replacement next year since he's going on sabbatical."

"He didn't give you any way to contact him?"

"No, he didn't because he didn't think he needed to."

Arthur nodded. "We'll be here for you, Felicity."

"Thanks, Arthur," she smiled.

"I feel a group hug coming on," George said.

She shared a huge hug with her godfather and godbrothers and god sister.

"I should get going," she said.

"Let me walk you out, sweetie."

Felicity nodded and they got up to leave.

"So, I suppose Jacob already knows?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I told him and my brother and sister a few days ago. You don't think it's weird that I fancy Charlie seeing as we grew up as god siblings."

"Just think of it this way, when you marry Charlie, you'll actually be our daughter."

Felicity nodded and hugged her godfather again before she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:940

It was now a few days before Felicity’s 22nd birthday. Her baby bump was barely starting to show being nearly three months pregnant. She was waiting for Bill and her grandmother to join her for lunch.

“Hey Lissy,” Bill greeted walking over to her table.

“Hey Bill,” she smiled standing up.

The redhead immediately noticed her growing baby bump and his blue eyes widened.

“Don't judge me, Bill.”

“Felicity Aurora Kowalski, I'm not judging you. I'm just shocked,” he assured her pulling into a big bear hug.

“I was too, I wasn't planning on getting pregnant,” she sighed against his chest.

Bill was one of the lankier Weasleys at nearly 6’4 so she was nearly a foot shorter than him. He took after Arthur who was around 6’3.

Before Bill could respond her grandmother walked in. Queenie Kowalski neé Goldstein was in her late eighties but she didn't look a day over seventy. She was 5’6 when she was wearing heels without heels she's about 5’4 .

“Hey grandma,” Felicity said removing herself from Bill’s arms.

“Honey, you're pregnant?” she asked.

“Almost three months, grandma,” she said smiling hesitantly.

“I'll admit it's not the way I pictured finding out about my first great grandchild but I suppose the father is going to be in the picture,” she said eying the tall redhead next to her granddaughter.

“The father doesn't know I'm even pregnant.”

“So, you're not the father, William?” she asked.

“I'm not.”

“What about Charles?” she asked a tinge of hope in her voice.

She could always tell that her oldest granddaughter was very fond of the second oldest Weasley brother. She hoped and prayed they'd end up together someday.

“I wish Charlie was the father but he's not,” Felicity sighed rummaging in her purse for a picture of Christian.

“Whose the father then if it’s not one of the older Weasley boys?” Queenie asked.

She handed her grandma the picture.

“He looks so much like Charlie though Charlie has a beard,” Bill said his blue eyes twinkling mischievously as he looked over Queenie’s shoulder.

“I know, his name is Christian Weber, he's 26, he taught Care of Magical Creatures at Ilvermorny.”

Bill nodded. “I assume you already told everyone.”

“Dora was there when I found out. I told my dad and siblings. Your mum wasn't so thrilled but everyone else thought it was Charlie’s child at first.”

“I don't blame them since I know I've always wanted you two to get together,” Bill smiled.

Felicity blushed.

“How long have you known?” Bill asked.

“Since right before the first Order meeting.”

“Is this Christian a good guy for my granddaughter?” Queenie asked.

“He's nice enough, but I know I only clung to him because I missed Charlie and he looked so much like him.”

“So, you fancy Charlie?”

“I do, but do I stand a chance?”

“Did you see the glare he sent Sirius when he said you would be his perfect girl if he was 14 years younger?”

“No.”

“If looks could kill Sirius would be dead.”

“Who's Sirius?”

“No one, grandma.”

Queenie nodded. After a while the trio parted ways. Bill insisted on escorting her back to Dora’s and she couldn't argue with the Gryffindor chivalry.

“My mum will eventually come around. The rest of us will be there for you.”

“I know. It's a shame that I didn't get the chance to tell Charlie,” she sighed running a hand through her sandy blond hair.

“It is.”

“This isn't something that you write in a letter like ‘Hey Charlie, I'm knocked up with your look alike’s child but I'm hopelessly in love with you’”

“That wouldn't be ideal,” he admitted knowing how Charlie would react.

They reached Dora’s and said goodbye.

\---

A few days later, she and Dora were going over her parent’s house. Dora was a half blood like Felicity was. Her dad Ted was a muggle born while her mum Andromeda was a pureblood who gladly left her family when she fell in love with Ted.

“Wotcher Mum, Dad!” Dora greeted her parents as she fell out of the floo. Felicity wasn't any better but she kept her balance.

“Hey Dora,” her dad greeted affectionately.

She hugged her dad. They were a lot closer than her and her mum. That's one thing the two women had in common they were both daddy’s girls.

“Nymphadora.”

“Don't call me Nymphadora, mum.”

Felicity giggled.

“Hi Felicity, its nice to see you again.”

“Hi Mr. Tonks,” she said subconsciously trying to cover her growing baby bump.

“Call me Ted,” he smiled at her.

“Nice to see you again, Felicity,” Andromeda greeted her daughter's best friend.

“Hi Mrs. Tonks.”

“I'm going to be a godmother!” Dora exclaimed.

“You're pregnant, Felicity?”

She nodded blushing but they didn't push her for any more details. She was thankful for that. After dinner, she went to the cemetery to visit her mum’s grave. Despite being a daddy’s girl she had a relatively strong relationship with her mum.

**Debra Kowalski neé Callahan**

**4/15/52 -7/16/82**

**Age: 30**

**Beloved daughter, sister, aunt, mother, wife and friend.**

“Hey mum, I know I haven't visited in ages. I'm pregnant with a former colleagues child. It was unplanned. Dad is surprised but he's not disappointed like Molly is. All the Weasley boys know except Charlie. It would be so hard to tell him. I've been smitten with him since forever but I haven't had the courage to tell him.”

After the visit she left back to Dora’s. She started packing to return back to Ilvermorny. She would leave that Monday. It was a nice and shocking vacation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vulpecula is Tonk's canon middle name as far as I know.
> 
> WC: 1,044

The next morning, she woke up and slowly got out of bed. She still needs to get used to seeing her growing baby bump in the mirror everyday.

"So, what time are you leaving?" Dora asked her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Not until 2 due to the time difference," Felicity explained.

Dora nodded. "Can you lock up. I need to get to work."

"Sure thing, Vulpecula," she teased.

"Watch it, Aurora. I wish you had an embarrassing middle name like I do. But you have a beautiful middle name," Dora sighed.

"My parents didn't want me to have to suffer," Felicity laughed.

Dora hugged her best friend. "Take care of yourself, Kowalski. I don't want anything to happen to you or my godchild."

"Being a professor isn't as dangerous as being an auror."

"I suppose not, see you later," Dora said practically tripping out the door.

Felicity chuckled. They were both quite clumsy. As she promised she locked up the house around two pm and apparated back to Ilvermorny. She much preferred Hogwarts terrain. This was quite hard to climb with her growing baby bump. She finally made it the castle and pushed open the door to the Entrance Hall.

"Hey Felicity," her colleague and friend Nancy Lawrence greeted her in the Entrance Hall.

The other woman was nine years older than Felicity making her thirty one. She was the Potions Professor and the head of Wampus. She had her brunette hair in a bob haircut and hazel eyes.

"Hey Nan," she greeted.

"You're knocked up?" she asked her eyes widening as she noticed her friend's baby bump.

"Yes, I'm about three and half months," she said resting her hand on her growing baby bump as she made her way to her quarters.

"That's quite irresponsible, isn't it? You're unmarried and not even dating anyone," she scolded.

"You sound like my godmother, Molly, Nan," she sighed.

Nancy changed her tone. "So, your child was conceived at the end of last semester?"

"Yes."

It was a couple minute silence until they reached her quarters and walked in.

"Who's the father if you don't mind me asking?"

"The former Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Christian Weber."

She gasped. "You slept with Christian, how scandalous!"

"I did. I'm not sure how we managed to conceive anyway. I know how conception works but I never wanted to start a relationship with him and now that I'm knocked up with his child, I'll probably be stuck in a relationship with him."

Nancy nodded. "Christian didn't seem like a bad guy."

"He's not but you don't understand," Felicity started to sob uncontrollably as she sank down into a nearby chair.

Nancy sat next to her very distraught friend. "What don't I understand, sweetie?"

"I'm completely head over heels for somebody else."

"Who?"

"Charlie Weasley, he's my dad's best friend's second oldest son. We didn't necessarily get along when we were in school but thanks to our friend Dora and his brother Bill we learned to get along. We were on rival Quidditch teams until I broke my ankle in my fifth year. In sixth year, I was in N.E.W.T Potions and we were studying Amortentia."

"And you smelled Charlie in the potion?" she smirked.

"I didn't realize it until the next summer. It was slow."

"What did you smell?"

"Books, chocolate, grass, fire and his cologne," Felicity listed.

"What does Charlie look like?" Nancy asked.

"He's basically the more roguish, bearded and redheaded version of Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty," Felicity explained.

"Christian looked quite similar to that, didn't he?"

Felicity nodded.

Nancy nodded as she put the pieces together. "So, you just slept with Christian because he reminded you of the man you actually have feelings for?"

"I did. Isn't that horrible?"

Nancy said. "It's not the worst thing you can do, Felicity."

She nodded.

"For what it's worth, Christian doesn't seem like the type to force you in a relationship just because he's the father of your child."

Felicity thought for a moment. "I hope so but I don't think I want him to know anyway."

"The older woman nodded. "So, you're going to raise this child on your own?"

"I won't be on my own really, I'll have my dad and a lot more people," she said.

Nancy nodded and left her friend's quarters.

-/-

It was now the first day of school, Felicity woke up and slowly got up. She took a quick shower and changed into her teacher robes. Even though, her first trimester was almost over she hasn't had that bad morning sickness. Her teacher robes were navy blue and cranberry colored and they hid her growing baby bump rather well. Though, she did have a slight waddle in her step so her students might notice but she hoped they didn't. She left her quarters and walked towards the Charms classroom. Her first class were seventh year Horned Serpent and seventh year Wampus. They had a rivalry similar to Gryffindor/Slytherin but not as long going.

"Hello Miss Kowalski," a copper haired boy named Garret greeted. He was a seventh year Wampus.

"Hello Mr. Fairbanks."

"How was your summer?"

"Good, Mr. Fairbanks, how was yours?"

Before he could continue talking with her a brunette girl grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"She's our professor, Garrett. Why do you insist on flirting with her," she complained.

"She's only five years older than us," he complained.

Before their conversation could continue the class started.

After class, she had fourth year Pukwudgie and Thunderbirds. It was finally time for lunch and Felicity slightly waddled to the lounge. She got her lunch and sat down at the table.

"Hey Felicity."

She looked up to see Nancy.

"How's your first day going especially with your pregnancy?" she asked her eyes darting to her friend's baby bump.

"It's as stressful as usual, my pregnancy doesn't change that."

Nancy nodded. It was finally the end of the day and Felicity waddled to her quarters and laid exhausted on her bed.

"Did you enjoy working with mommy?" she asked her baby bump as if her child was going to answer.

Predictably, there was no response. Felicity took out a baby name book and searched for a name for her child. She thought of naming her child after her father if it ended up being a boy and for a girl maybe after her mum.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 913

Charlie’s job in the order was to recruit foreign wizards. He had recruited some of his Romanian buddies.

“Are you Charlie?”

He looked up to see a man with identical red hair to him. He only knew his family had red hair. Though, this guy was on the lankier side and maybe two inches shorter than him and his face was freckle free.

“Are you Charlie?” he asked again.

“I am, you are?”

“Christian Weber, nice to meet you.”

“You as well, we have a few things in common like our red hair and our initials.”

“Yeah, I would like to join the Order.”

Charlie nodded.

\---

It was the weekly Order meeting, Charlie was reporting who he had recruited.

“I also recruited Christian Weber.”

Molly dropped what she was holding and his dad and Bill started coughing. Dora practically fell out of her chair.

“You okay, mum, Dora, dad, Bill?” he asked.

“Can I talk to you Molly, Dora and Bill?” Arthur asked.

The quartet went to a separate room leaving Charlie alone and confused.

“So, this is a twist of fate, Charlie recruited Cece’s baby daddy,” Dora said.

“Christian seems like it might be a common name in America,” Bill reasoned.

“Possibly but it might be the same one.”

“We should tell him, he deserves to know,” Bill said knowing how his little brother felt about Felicity.

“I deserve to know what?” Charlie asked from the doorway.

“Felicity is pregnant,” Molly said.

“She is? How long have you've known?”

“I went with her to St. Mungo's when she first came home in the middle of July. She was nearly two months along.”

“We found out about two weeks later and I was really disappointed in her.”

“So, she was pregnant at that Order meeting?”

Everyone nodded.

“So, let me get this straight. The girl I fancy is pregnant with another bloke’s baby?”

“Yes, she is.”

Charlie sniffled. “Now I don't stand a chance, she'll probably end up marrying the bloke knowing her. I should just stick to dragons. They don't break my heart.”

“Charlie, She thought she didn't stand a chance with you either because you paid too much attention to dragons,” Arthur said walking over to comfort his second eldest son.

“I love dragons I do but I've been in love with Felicity since before our seventh year before then I thought it would be weird that I fancied my god sister.”

“It's not like we’re blood related, Charlie. Think of it this way, if you do end up marrying her she’ll actually be our sister,” Bill grinned.

Arthur chuckled. “Bill, you sound like me. I told something similar to Felicity when she expressed the same concern.”

“I'm hurt that she didn't tell me in person.”

“You two really need to work on your communication skills,” Dora commented.

“I was initially disappointed just because I knew how upset you'd be Charlie,” Molly said walking over to also comfort her second oldest.

“Don't you think I wanted to send the letters I wrote to her but it was so difficult. I missed her so bloody much. I know I probably would've dropped everything for her, apparated to the States, confessed my feelings for her and snogged the living daylights out of her.”

“Why didn't you?”

“You know how I am around her, I'm a complete and total idiot.”

Arthur smiled. “I was the same with your mum, it's the Weasley curse.”

Molly kissed her husband’s cheek.

“Eww, our parents are being affectionate,” Bill laughed jokingly covering his eyes.

“Who is the father of Felicity’s baby?” Charlie asked.

“Christian Weber”

“The guy who I recruited for the Order is the biological father of the child that the girl I've fancied since I was seventeen is pregnant with.”

“For what it's worth, Lissy and I talked about telling you but she figured that it would be too difficult.”

Charlie nodded. “I understand. If it was me who got a girl pregnant it would be hard for me to tell her too. She already left didn't she?”

“Yes, she left about a week ago,” Dora explained.

Charlie sighed.

\---

It was a few days later, Charlie was hanging out with Christian. He couldn't believe Christian was the father of Felicity’s child.

“Is there something on your mind, Charlie?”

“My god sister is pregnant and she didn't tell me but she told all my family and our best friend.”

“Are you hurt that she didn't tell you in person?”

“Maybe a little but we've always bad communication skills. So, it's not too surprising.”

Christian nodded.

“I hope the father will be there for her, if not I'll hex him for leaving her,” he said glancing at Christian.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I know you're the father of my god sister’s child,” Charlie said.

“I can't be I'm infertile. I haven't slept with anyone since the end of the last semester at Ilvermorny.”

“Are you denying the fact that you knocked up my godsister?”

“The last woman I slept with was the Charms Professor at Ilvermorny --” Charlie cut him off.

“Felicity Kowalski, right?”

“How do you know her name?”

“Kowalski isn't a very common last name.”

“How far along is she?”

“About four months.”

Charlie’s blue eyes darkened. “If you plan on leaving her alone to raise your child. You can be expected to be hexed to oblivion.”

“She's not going to be alone.”

“Good.”

Christian knew could tell Charlie wasn't the type to be messed with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,434

Charlie decided to apparate to Ilvermorny to visit Felicity in the middle of September. He walked into the school. He wasn't used to the mountain terrain since Hogwarts was by a lake.

“What can I do for you?”

“I'm looking for Felicity Kowalski.”

The woman nodded. “I think she was on her way to the Hospital Wing to find out the gender of her child.”

“Can you show me where that is?

“Alright.”

Charlie followed the woman towards the Hospital Wing.

“Charlie?”

He turned to see his beautiful Felicity laying on a cot it was plain to see that she was pregnant with another bloke’s child. That should be a ‘Mini Weasley’ in her belly not a ‘Mini Weber’.

“What are you doing here?”

“Can't I visit my favorite Charms Professor?” he asked trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

“I suppose so,” she said flinching slightly.

“Everything okay?”

“My child is just kicking, I'm fine.”

Charlie nodded.

“I'm just about to find out the gender of my child, you want to stay?”

“I'm not the father, Flicka. Shouldn't he be here?”

“He doesn't even know I'm expecting, so stay with me,” she pleaded looking up at him.

He caved immediately, walked in, sat next to her and took her hand.

The matron walked over. “Oh, is this the father?”

“No, this is my god brother and friend Charlie,” Felicity answered disappointed.

She mentioned. “He looks a lot the former Care of Magical Creatures Professor Christian Weber. Although, Christian didn't have a beard.”

“I know he does.”

The matron did the pregnancy charm and a bright blue light shone over Felicity’s stomach. “It looks like you'll have a son in early February, Miss Kowalski.”

“Thank you.”

The matron nodded and walked away. Charlie helped her up much to her chagrin.

“I'm pregnant not helpless, Weasley,” she smirked.

“When have you been helpless, Kowalski?” he smirked back.

“Never.”

They walked back to her quarters hand in hand. If he had the choice he would never let go of her hand.

“How did you know I was pregnant?” Felicity asked.

He winced at the reminder that she wasn't pregnant with his child. “I was told by Dora, Bill, my mum and dad.”

Felicity nodded. “I planned on telling you in person but I didn't have the courage.”

“I can't believe you're going to be a mum, you're growing up,” Charlie chuckled running his hand through his hair.

Felicity giggled. “I'm only seven and half months younger than you, Weasley.”

Before Charlie could respond they reached her quarters and saw Christian.

“What are you doing here, Chris? You said you were taking a sabbatical this year,” Felicity asked.

“I still am but I came to see you since I knocked you up, it's the right thing to do.” he smiled and turned to Charlie.

“Charlie, this is my former colleague Christian Weber and the ---” Charlie cut her off.

“I know who he is, Felicity.”

“You two know each other?” Felicity asked looking between the two redheads one was her secret crush the other her baby daddy. She wished Charlie was both her boyfriend and her baby daddy.

“Yes, I recruited him for the Order not knowing he was the father of your baby.”

Felicity nodded.

“So, you didn't know she was pregnant until I told you, did you?” Charlie asked.

“No, I didn't but I don't think she was going to tell me anyway since I didn't give her anyway to contact me on my sabbatical.”

“I probably would've told you somehow, but this child wasn't planned. Both the times we slept together were unplanned as well,” she told him.

Christian nodded.

“Do you want to be in your son’s life?”

“I have a son?”

“We’ll have a son by February, Chris,” she said audibly disappointed.

“I didn't expect you to be this big already,” Christian mused looking at Felicity’s stomach.

“I'm not that big. He's just a healthy growing boy,” Felicity smiled resting her hand on her baby bump as her son kicked.

There was a couple minutes of silence.

“Would you like to feel him kick?” Felicity asked either one of her companions.

Christian nodded nervously and rested his hand on her baby bump but there was no kick.

“I guess he doesn't like me,” Chris sighed taking his hand off Felicity’s stomach.

“Charlie, you want to feel my son kick?”

“Umm, sure, Flicka,” he said uneasily as she took his hand and rested it on her stomach.

The minute Charlie’s calloused hand touched her stomach, her son started to kick faintly then wildly.

“It's amazing, Felicity,” Charlie smiled adoringly at her without meaning to. He was hoping the biological father of his beloved Felicity’s son didn't notice.

“I guess I'll see you two later,” Christian said.

“Bye Chris,” Felicity said.

The older redhead parted ways with them.

“Charlie, why don't I show you around? Unless you think it's too much like Hogwarts.” Felicity asked hopefully.

“No, I would like to know more about where you work, lo-- I mean Flicka,” he said.

Felicity nodded.

“Who is this a statue of?” Charlie asked noticing two statues.

Felicity explained. “This is Isolt Sayre and James Steward. The founders of Ilvermorny. They were a pureblood Irish witch and a British no-maj.”

“So, a muggle helped find this school, impressive.”

Felicity smiled. “I always thought so.”

“How do they sort the students here?”

“They have four statues and you stand in front of them and they yell out if they want you.”

“That's interesting. What house do you think I'd be in?”

She thought for a moment. “I’d say Thunderbird or Pukwudgie.”

Charlie noticed the colors of her robes. “I really like those colors on you.”

Felicity blushed. “Thanks Charlie.”

“Although, I think you looked better in black and yellow.”

“I probably would look even more like a bumblebee in those yellow and black robes with my baby bump,” Felicity giggled.

“It's a very cute baby bump.”

“Wait until I'm as big as a quaffle.”

Charlie’s blue eyes twinkled and it took all of Felicity’s will power not to throw herself at him and snog the living daylights out of him like she's been wanting to since she was seventeen. That beard made him even more attractive.

“Miss Kowalski?” a brunette girl asked.

Felicity turned to see the brunette girl. “Hello Miss Hall.”

“Is this your boyfriend?” she asked looking at Charlie curiously.

“No, this is my friend Charlie,” Felicity said wistfully.

She frowned. “I was hoping he was your boyfriend because I think that would be the only way to get Garrett to stop flirting with you.”

Charlie stiffened at the mention of someone flirting with his beloved Felicity.

“Well it was nice meeting you, Charlie,” she said running off.

“So, who's this Garrett?” Charlie asked trying to keep the famous Weasley jealousy at bay.

“He's a seventh year boy who has a crush on me,” Felicity explained.

Charlie nodded. “I don't blame him for having a crush on you but it is inappropriate.”

“It is but I seem to remember you having a man crush on my great uncle Newt when he spoke to our fifth year Care of Magical Creatures class,” she teased.

“You had a thing for our guest speaker in Charms the same year.”

Felicity blushed.

The duo continued walking around until Felicity got tired. They sat on a bench in the Entrance Hall.

“Bloody hell, I'm exhausted,” Felicity said resting her head on Charlie’s shoulder.

Charlie smiled and adjusted himself slightly so she would be more comfortable.

She smiled up at him tearfully.

“What's wrong, Flicka?”

“I'm probably going to be stuck in a relationship with Christian now that he knows I'm pregnant with his child.”

Charlie chuckled.

“Weasley, this isn't something you can laugh about,” she snapped affectionately swatting his chest.

“Sorry, I was convinced that you would marry whoever the father was.”

“I want to marry for love not just because I'm pregnant with a guy’s child.”

Charlie relaxed but that doesn't mean she fancies him.

“Merlin, he likes kicking me,” Felicity sighed resting her hand on her baby bump.

“Can I feel him kick again?” Charlie asked.

Felicity smiled, took his hand and rested it over hers as her son kicked.

“It's amazing,” he smiled back a glazed look in his blue eyes.

Felicity grinned.

“I must tear myself away from you right now,” Charlie said.

“Bye, Charlie,” she smiled hugging him.

“Bye Flicka,” he smiled.

On a whim she decided to kiss his cheek. In response a Weasley blush started to form on his face as he walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 935

It was a few days later, Christian and Charlie were back in the UK.

“So, you stayed awhile after I left?”

Charlie nodded.

“How did your tour of Ilvermorny go?”

“It went fine.”

Christian smirked. “Did you find a place to make out?”

Charlie blushed. “I don't want to snog her.”

“Whatever you say, Weasley. I saw the way you were looking at her.”

“You saw that?”

Christian nodded. “It's hard to miss.”

“I never meant for you to see that,” Charlie said a Weasley blush forming on his tan and freckled face.

“And it's obvious that our son kicked when you rested your hand on Felicity’s stomach. But I know you can't control that.”

“I can't.”

“She was looking at you the same way and I know she'll never look at me like she looked at you.”

“I've been in love with her since our seventh year,” Charlie admitted finally a full blown Weasley blush on his face.

“Thought so.”

“I thought it was weird at first since our dads are best friends and my dad is her godfather and by association my mum is her godmother.”

“It's not like you're blood related, right?”

“No. You know when I first found out she was pregnant I figured she would end up marrying you since you're the father of her child.”

“I wouldn't want her to be in a relationship that she doesn't want to be in. I'm not that bad. She clearly has feelings for you.”

“You think so?”

Christian nodded. “The fact that she's pregnant came as a surprise like she said.”

“You didn't expect her to get pregnant?”

Christian shook his head. “I thought that I was infertile due to something that happened to me when I was younger. Though, we still used all the protection available.”

“What happened to you when you were younger?” Charlie asked.

“It's kind of a funny story, I was playing with my mom’s wand when I was seven or so and a spell hit me down there.”

“That's while my mum kept her wand away from us even though my twin brothers tried to steal it from her.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“One older brother, four younger brothers and a little sister,” Charlie smiled fondly.

“Wow, big family. I'm sure our son will be loved completely.”

“He will be, how about you?”

“I'm the youngest of three. We’re not really close though due to our age differences.”

Charlie nodded. “So, do you want to be in your son’s life?”

“I want her to marry for love not just because I knocked her up. She doesn't love me. She clearly has those feelings for you though.”

“You think so?”

“I do. Now that I know that we look alike I'm pretty sure she was picturing you making love to her and not me as weird as that sounds.”

Charlie blushed. He's wanted to make love to her for ages now.

 

-/-

 

It was now early October and the first time that the third year students and above would get to visit the little town near Ilvermorny. Felicity was one of the chaperones despite her nearly five and half month pregnant baby bump and a prominent waddle she found it easy to maneuver around the town.

“Felicity?”

She turned to see the last person she expected, Christian.

“Oh, hey Christian,” she greeted warmly.

“I know you're surprised to see me but I need to talk about our predicament.”

Felicity nodded. They walked to the pub where all the students went and found a quiet table.

“So…” he started.

“I assume we’re dating now that I'm pregnant with your son?” she asked disappointed.

He chuckled. “You don't sound too enthused.”

“I don't want to be in a relationship with you but for the sake of son.”

Christian said. “We were just a fling. I didn't develop feelings for you.”

Felicity was caught off guard. “I didn't develop feelings for you either.”

“How can you? When you obviously have feelings for Charlie,” he smirked.

“How do you know I have feelings for Charlie,” she blushed.

“You clearly only slept with me because I look like him,” he smirked.

“Who told you I only slept with you because you look like Charlie minus the beards and freckles?”

“I figured it out the minute you introduced us.”

Felicity teared up. “I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to.”

Christian moved over to comfort her. “Don't cry, I'm not good with crying women.”

“I was so worried that I would be stuck in a relationship with you.”

“I know that wouldn't make you happy, would it?”

“No, it wouldn't.”

Christian nodded. “I know Charlie will probably be a better father anyway.”

“But you have the right to see him he's your biological son.”

“I know but Charlie will be there for him more than I will.”

“You think Charlie will be there for us?”

“Are you kidding he practically worships the ground you walk on,” he smirked.

“Or now a days waddle,” Felicity giggled.

“To make you feel better, here's enough money to help you get through the pregnancy and then some left over.”

“You're paying me off?” she asked.

Christian looked offended. “This is not hush money. It's just to support you and our son.”

“I can support us well enough, thanks though,” she smiled.

“I know it maybe not end up being enough once you the do the exchange rates.”

“Maybe not but it's good enough. Do you want our son to go by your last name?”

“He doesn't need to if you don't him to.”

Felicity nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 3,274

It was now Thanksgiving break at Illvermorny, Felicity was nearly six months pregnant.

“Miss Kowalski?” the Headmaster asked as Felicity waddled into his office.

“Hello Headmaster.”

“So, you're six months along?” he asked.

“Yes, I'm due in February,” Felicity smiled resting her hand on her stomach lovingly.

“Is it true that Mr. Weber is the father?”

“He is. How do you know?”

“Mr. Fairbanks informed me,” he said.

Felicity nodded.

The headmaster said. “I wasn't aware that you and Christian were in a relationship.”

“We were never in a relationship. We slept together twice.”

“When was this?”

“Around Christmas last year and the middle of May.”

The Headmaster asked. “Did you know it's against the rules for two Professors to fraternize with each other?”

“That wasn't in the rules.”

The older man frowned. “Are you the reason he took the sabbatical?”

“No, that was his choice, even before I found out I was expecting his son,” Felicity said.

“We’ll put you on maternity leave for the rest of the year.”

“I expected that.”

“But after that I don't think you should come back.”

“So, you're firing me because I'm pregnant with a former Professor’s child?”

“Yes I am.”

Felicity frowned. “You know what I quit if you're going to fire me. It was fun working here. I'm going to move back home where they aren't so judgemental.

He didn't reply. Felicity waddled to her quarters, filled a bag with clothes, waddled out of the castle and apparated to Charlie’s dragon reserve. She stood outside the gate.

“Flicka?” the redhead smiled at his god sister as he approached the gate.

“Hey Charlie.”

“What brings you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you,” he smiled as he opened the gate so she could come in.

Felicity just waddled through the gate towards Charlie and kissed him passionately. Charlie was caught off guard but he gladly kissed her back just as passionately.

“So, this is not just the pregnancy hormones?” he asked as he reluctantly pulled away.

Felicity shook her head. “I've been wanting to do that since our last summer together.”

Charlie grinned at her.

“Was I too forward or rash? You know I'm not like this usually like this.”

Charlie softened. “You're adorable, Flicka.”

“I sure don't feel adorable with my huge baby bump,” she fretted.

Charlie smiled at her. “You know how much I'm obsessed with Quidditch.”

“Are you saying I'm as big as a quaffle, Weasley?” she questioned as she crossed her arms.

“You're bloody beautiful, I don't care if you're pregnant. I've been wanting to snog you since I was seventeen.”

“Why didn't you then? If you had we would be in a relationship right now and I wouldn't have clung to your look alike and maybe I would be pregnant with a ‘Mini Weasley’ instead of a ‘Mini Weber’.”

“Don't you think I regret not snogging the living daylights out of you before you left in 1991?” Charlie asked frustrated shaking his head.

August 11th 1991

_They had just finished celebrating Ginny’s tenth birthday. The Weasley children plus the Kowalski kids._

_Charlie Weasley, the second oldest of the Weasley brood was waiting for his godsister to finish changing into her suit so they could go swimming in the pond._

_Who's he kidding he's been in love with Felicity Kowalski for nearly a year now. He was dreading saying goodbye to her at the end of the summer when he went off to study dragons and she went off to Ilvermorny to be the Charms Professor._

_“Charlie?”_

_He looked up to see Felicity smiling at him. Bloody hell, she's gorgeous. She had sandy blonde hair paired with stunning light blue- green eyes. He won't even start on her perfect arse, he just wanted to squeeze it. She had long legs that could go on forever though she wasn't too tall at 5’5 compared to his nearly 5’10 frame._

_“Everything okay, Charlie?” she questioned innocently._

_He nodded ignoring the naughty things he wanted to do to her._

_“Okay, let’s go get in the pond before someone steals our idea,” she smiled at him._

_Charlie nodded and dutifully followed her like the lovesick puppy he was. As they got in the pond, Charlie was disappointed Bill had stolen their idea._

_“Come in, Charlie. The water feels great,” Felicity said._

_Charlie got in the water and swam over to her._

_“Doesn't it feel good, Charlie?” she asked._

_He nodded. The two of them swam around for awhile._

_“I can't believe I leave in a few days. I'm going to miss this,” Felicity said wringing out her wet hair as she got out of the pond._

_“You're going to leave in a few days? I thought school doesn't start until September,” Charlie asked confused._

_Felicity sat down on a rock and continued wringing out her hair._

_“Let me help, Felicity,” Charlie offered hopefully sitting down next to her._

_She smiled indulgently. “Go ahead, Charlie.”_

_He took her hair from her and continued wringing out her hair. He loved her hair._

_“Thanks Charlie,” she smiled lying down with her head on his lap._

_“There's a patch of grass over there it's probably softer than this rock,” he smiled down at the girl he loved._

_“Lead the way, Weasley,” she smiled getting up._

_Charlie led her to the patch of grass and they assumed their former position._

_“So, why do you have to leave so early?”_

_“Ilvermorny is different from Hogwarts, they start about two weeks earlier,” Felicity explained._

_“Oh, okay.”_

_“When do you leave?”_

_“Not as soon as you, but my mum isn't too happy anyway,” Charlie sighed._

_“As mad as she was when Bill left for Egypt two years ago?” she asked._

_“Probably even more since I'm the second one to leave, how’s your dad dealing with you leaving?”_

_“He's dealing with it by sobbing his eyes out. At least being a Professor is safer than working with dragons,” she giggled._

_“I suppose so, she's not happy that I'm growing my hair out either,” Charlie said._

_“For what it's worth, I think you'd look bloody gorgeous with long hair,” Felicity smirked._

 

End of Flashback

 

“Merlin, I was an idiot. How could I not see you were clearly flirting with me,” Charlie laughed.

“I was trying to be subtle but maybe I was too subtle,” Felicity giggled.

“I'm just oblivious.”

“Yes, you are. I was right you do look gorgeous with long hair, I won't even start on the beard,” she said playing with a lock of his red hair on the nape of his neck.

“What do you say we continue making up for lost time?” Charlie asked eagerly.

“Lead the way, Weasley,” she smiled holding her bag in one hand as Charlie took her other hand and led her to his cabin.

“I know it's not the most romantic place but I've been fantasizing about this for years,” he smiled as he led her into his cabin.

“You probably didn't picture me six months pregnant with another bloke’s baby at the time I confessed my feelings for you though,” she sighed resting her hand on her stomach.

“No, but that doesn't mean you're not still beautiful,” he repeated.

“I'm bloody fat, Weasley!”

Charlie didn't respond he just calmed her down with a sweet kiss as her hands tangled in his already tousled hair. He let out a moan as his hands explored her body but eventually landed on her perfectly round arse. They eventually made it to his bed and Felicity was on top.

“It's a good thing you work with dragons, you're strong enough to hold me up while I'm as big as a house.”

Charlie kissed her again. They snogged for a few hours.

“Your son is quite the kicker, love,” he said as he pulled away.

“That means he likes you, Charlie,” she smiled lovingly at him.

“I like him too except…”

“Except for the fact that he's not yours biologically, right?” she asked.

“How did you know?”

“I feel the same. I wanted you to be the one who knocked me up not Chris.”

Charlie's stomach growled loudly in interruption.

“I suppose that means you're hungry, Charlie?” Felicity smirked at him.

“I'm starving, we've been snogging for almost three hours straight.”

“We have, we’re hungry too,” Felicity said resting her hand on her stomach as her son kicked.

“Alright, I think there's a restaurant open in town,” Charlie said hopping up with ease.

“Help me up, Charlie, will you?” she asked trying to get up but due to her nearly six month pregnant stomach she had difficulty.

Charlie rushed over and helped her up.

“Thanks, let's go,” she said.

It wasn't a far walk into town so they traveled down to town chatting away until they reached a quaint little restaurant.

“This is my favourite restaurant,” Charlie smiled leading her in.

“Masă pentru doi,” Charlie told the hostess.

The petite blonde girl lead the couple towards a table for two and seated them.

“That's a surprise,” Felicity commented.“I didn't know you could speak . .. Romanian?” She guessed.

Charlie smirked. “Don't be so surprised, Felicity. I've lived here since I was eighteen and I had to work in a Romanian muggle bar.”

“Say something else,” Felicity requested.

“Arăți minunat în seara asta,” Charlie smiled taking her hands on the table.

“What does that mean?”

“You look beautiful tonight.”

Felicity blushed. “I'm not beautiful with my huge six month pregnant stomach, Charlie.”

“You certainly are,” he argued as the waitress walked over

“So what do you recommend, Charlie?” Felicity asked glancing through the menu not being able to understand anything.

“I recommend that I order since I know what to order unless that's not okay. I know that some women don't like it when a man orders for them.”

“You know I'm one of those women,” Felicity told him. “But I also understand that I don't know any of these dishes, so I’ll trust you . . . this time.”

Charlie smirked at her and called over the waitress to order.

“Is that you playing footsie with me under the table, Mr. Weasley,” she smirked.

“My leg is twitching,” he claimed.

“Sure it is, Weasley,” she smirked again.

Before Charlie could respond their drinks were delivered.

“I'm not nursing you back to health if you get drunk, Weasley.”

“I just plan on having a drink or two. I'm not a lightweight.”

“I seem to remember differently, especially after the last Quidditch match of our seventh year.”

May 1991

_Charlie was clearly enjoying himself after winning the Quidditch cup for the fourth time in a row. He was indulging on a glass of firewhiskey. The thing is Charlie would get extra flirty when he was drunk but the one person he wouldn't flirt with is Felicity despite how much both of them wanted him._

_Felicity was sitting on the couch nursing a glass of butterbeer as she sat next to Percy who was a fourth year. They were both roped into staying at the party by their respective friends. Felicity would do absolutely anything for Charlie._

_“Come dance with me, Felicity,” Charlie said motioning his friend over._

_Bloody hell, he looked so handsome in his Quidditch uniform. She longed for the day that she could just rip his shirt off and shag him senseless._

_Her musings were interrupted when Charlie stood in front of her holding out his calloused hand._

_“Come on dance with me, Felicity,” he said his blue eyes twinkling in anticipation._

_“Just this once, Weasley,” she said stifling a swoon as she took his hand._

_In a way, he reminded her of Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty but more roguish and stockier. It made sense since her middle name was Aurora._

_It started off as a fast song but it suddenly changed to a slow song that only muggleborns or half bloods would recognize._

_“You want to stop dancing?” Charlie asked suddenly self conscious. They had never been this close._

_“No, unless you want to,” she smiled glancing over briefly at the twins._

_“It's fine,” he assured her twirling her around delicately._

_She twirled back towards him and her head landed on his shoulder. They got so lost in the song that they didn't even realize when the song was over and they were the only ones left on the dance floor._

_“You want me to escort you to your common room?” Charlie asked._

_“You're a little too tipsy for that, Weasley,” she smiled._

_“I managed to dance pretty well, Kowalski,” he argued._

_“You don't want to get in trouble with McGonagall, Weasley,” she smiled at his insistence. He was more of a rebel when he was tipsy it was sexy._

_“McGonagall loves me, Kowalski,” he hiccuped._

_She giggled. “Let me help you up to your dorm, before you end up falling asleep on the staircase again.”_

_“I don't need help,” he insisted trying to walk but fumbling over the first step._

_Felicity rushed over to him and he was practically out cold._

_“You need help, Felicity?” Percy asked._

_“That would be nice but I think we also need help. We’re both too weak to carry him up the stairs.”_

_“Oliver!”_

_The brown eyed boy walked over and helped them carry him up to his dorm._

_“Did he drink too much again?” his roommate Kevin asked._

_“Yes, he's out like a light from fumbling over the first step on the staircase.”_

_Kevin chuckled as the three of them heaved him on the bed._

_“Thanks for helping me with him,” Felicity thanked her god brother and his best friend._

_“No problem.”_

_The two boys left and went to their own dorm. Felicity couldn't help but sit on Charlie's bed and watch him sleep._

_“I always thought you fancied Weasley,” Kevin smirked at his roommate’s best friend._

_“How long have you known?”_

_“It's as obvious as a heart attack, Kowalski.”_

_She blushed._

_“But it will be our little secret.”_

_Felicity nodded and left the room. She walked down to the common room. She saw the twins were still up with their friend Lee._

_“Thanks for earlier, I never thought Charlie and I would be that close.”_

_“What's so special about that song?”_

_“It was one of my mum’s favorite songs from one of her favorite movies ‘Sleeping Beauty’,” Felicity smiled._

_The twins were completely confused._

_“I think my mum likes that movie too, she's a muggleborn,” Lee explained._

_Felicity nodded and laid down on the other couch. She fell asleep._

_\---_

_It was the next morning, Felicity stretched and realized she was covered with a Gryffindor blanket. Probably one of the house elves. It was comfy but she knew Charlie well enough to know that he would be calling her any minute so she hopped up from the couch and made her way to the boy’s seventh year dorms only to hear a loud groan._

_“He's been groaning for the last hour,” Kevin complained._

_“I'm never drinking again,” Charlie whined._

_“You always say that, Weasley, but it never happens,” Felicity smiled._

_“You don't need to take care of me, Kowalski.”_

_“Oh, hush, you big lug,” she said an affectionate tone to her voice._

_Charlie moaned painfully. “I think you enjoy seeing me in pain, don't you?”_

_“Never, Charlie,” she smiled grabbing one of Charlie's favorite muggle books minus what happens to the dragon._

_She didn't like it but it was his favorite. A few minutes later, Dora walked in._

_“Wotcher Dora,” Felicity greeted sitting about two inches away from Charlie._

_“I should've known that Charlie got drunk again,” she giggled loudly._

_“Don't giggle so loud, Dora,” Charlie cringed as he moved closer to Felicity._

_“I think we should leave them alone, Tonks,” Kevin said._

_“If you insist, Harlow,” she said looking at her lovesick friends._

_The two of them left the room._

_“Skip the part about what happen to the dragon,” Charlie insisted._

_Felicity smiled indulgently at him and skipped the part._

_“I don't know what I did to deserve you, Kowalski,” he smiled at her._

_She ruffled his hair affectionately._

End of Flashback

“I was still learning to how to hold my alcohol back then, love,” he smiled.

She smiled back as she flinched.

“Everything okay with ‘Baby Weber’?” He asked.

“He thinks my bladder is a bloody football,” she complained getting up and waddling towards the bathroom.

Charlie watched her go resisting the urge to swat her arse.

“I'm back and I know you were resisting the urge to swat my arse as I left,” she smiled.

“I'm that obvious?”

“Maybe just a touch, but just with me,” she smiled.

Charlie would slip into Romanian every now and then. Merlin, that was sexy.

Felicity’s eyes widened at the amount of food that was placed on their small table. “I'm excited to try all this food,” Felicity smiled. “It smells amazing.”

“So, what do you think so far?”

“I like these meatballs the best,” Felicity said.

Charlie smiled and they continued talking. After dinner, they ordered dessert.

“What are you thinking for dessert?” Charlie wondered.

“Oh, chocolate,” Felicity moaned in anticipation “I love it.”

Charlie grinned widely.“ I should've known.”

Felicity decided to get the chocolate cake. Charlie got a piece too. They soon finished eating and left. They started to walk back towards the reserve.

“You remember the first time you got drunk?”

“Yes and you threatened to write my mum.”

Felicity giggled. “I completely forgot about that. I didn't even realize I was jealous until the next year. I wanted you to show off for me and nobody else.”

“We can catch up on the showing off as long as you stay,” he smirked.

She smirked back. “We need to talk about why we didn't keep in touch until I found out I was expecting.”

“Trust me, I can show you all the crumpled pieces of parchment when we get back.”

Felicity nodded as they got closer to his cabin. They walked in and Felicity sat on the bed. Charlie followed her and picked up the crumpled up pieces of parchment and handed them to her. They all had the same greeting and the same first few lines.

_Dear Felicity, I mean Flicka,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile, I just can't get the words out of my mouth. This is something I should tell you in person. I'm in love with you and have been since I was seventeen. I miss you so much._

Felicity teared up. “You know all the letters I wrote to you started off the same way.”

“There's no reason to cry, love,” Charlie said as he wrapped his arms around her.

“It's my pregnancy hormones, Charlie,” she said sniffling against his chest.

He stroked her hair lovingly in comfort.

“Did I tell you what I'm going to name my son?” she asked changing the subject looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

“No, you didn't, love.”

“He's going to be named after my father Jacob Chester Kowalski,” she smiled.

“He's not going by Christian’s last name?”

“No, he's not. Do you think he should?”

Charlie said. “I mean he is the father but since doesn't want to be his life it makes sense.”

“I wish he could be born a Weasley instead,” Felicity sighed burying her head in Charlie's broad chest.

“Me too, love,” he said resting his hand on her stomach.

“So, we’re obviously boyfriend and girlfriend now?”

“I wouldn't snog you for nearly three hours if you weren't my girlfriend, Flicka,” he laughed rubbing her stomach lovingly.

“I didn't think you'd want to be my boyfriend while I'm in this condition,” she sighed.

He assured her with a soft kiss before they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 946

It was the end of the weekend, Charlie smiled waking up next to his new girlfriend with his arm around her waist. He was sad that her vacation was over. 

“Morning Charlie.”

He kissed her cheek.

“It's Sunday but I don't have to go home.”

“What about your job?”

“I quit my job.”

“You did?”

Felicity nodded. “I wasn't going to quit but the Headmaster was going to fire me anyway.”

“He was?”

“Yes, just because he claims that's it's against the rules for two Professors to sleep together.”

“That's not right.”

“I know. Now I need to find another job and that will be hard to do in my condition.” 

Charlie put his arm around Felicity and rested his hand on her bulging stomach. She rested her head on his chest. 

“You know I send some money back to my mum and dad but I can keep some for you too.”

“I couldn't ask you to do that, Charlie,” she said looking up at him.

“You'd both be worth it,” he said kissing her forehead and then leaning down to kiss her stomach as her son kicked wildly.

“That tickles Charlie,” she giggled as she ruffled his matted red hair.

He grinned up at her.  
\---

 

Charlie woke up first on his birthday. He glanced at his girlfriend lovingly before his eyes then wandered down to her baby bump. He really wished this child was biologically his.

“Morning,” She smiled sleepily up at her boyfriend.

He kissed her cheek in greeting.

“Happy Birthday, Charlie,” Felicity smiled as she sat up in bed.

“Thanks love. I'm getting old.”

“You're incredibly sexy, Charles Septimus Weasley besides you're only 23,” Felicity grinned.

“Obviously I won't get a birthday gift in the form of making love?” he asked.

She giggled. “Maybe when I'm not six months pregnant, although it's perfectly fine to make love until I'm about eight months pregnant.”

“I don't mind that you're pregnant but I think we should wait until we’re together longer.”

“I agree.”

There was a knock on the door. Charlie groaned he wanted to spend his birthday with his girlfriend not work with dragons for once.

“You really have to go?” Felicity asked looking up at him.

Charlie sighed getting out of bed and putting on his trousers and shirt.

“You could work shirtless with your job but you may get burned again,” Felicity said her green eyes going up and down her boyfriend’s body.

Charlie smiled and kissed her cheek. “I'll be back at lunch for a birthday snog.”

“Alright, Charlie,” she smiled back.

He left the cabin. Felicity had some difficulty but she eventually got out of bed with no help. She waddled around and changed into her outfit which consisted of Charlie’s old worn and comfy Weasley jumper and a pair of maternity trousers.

She waddled to the mess hall and grabbed some food. She sat down and ate the food as her son kicked softly. After she finished the food she waddled back to the the cabin, sat back on the bed and started to read.

Around noon, Charlie strode in and threw the book on the floor.

“I was reading that, honey,” she cooed seductively.

“You're really sexy when you're reading but I want to snog you,” he smiled.

“What are you waiting for, birthday boy,” she smiled.

He began kissing her passionately as his hands explored every curve of her body finally landing on her arse and giving it a good squeeze.

“Bloody hell, Charlie!” she exclaimed.

“Everything okay, love?”

“Perfect, I've been fantasizing about you squeezing my arse for years now,” she explained happily.

Charlie smirked. “I've been wanting to do that for years as well.”

They continued snogging each other’s brains out and finally pulled apart.

“You look very good in my Weasley jumper, love,” Charlie complimented.

She smiled. “I hope you don't mind that it's going to be stretched out from my pregnancy.”

“Don't worry about that,” Charlie smiled as he rested his hand on her stomach as her child kicked.

“Since Chris doesn't want to be in Jacob’s life, will you be his surrogate father?”

“You don't need to worry about that, love. You know I will,” he assured her.

Felicity smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I should get back to work but I'll be back to escort you to dinner,” he smiled.

“Okay, curse the Gryffindor chivalry,” she smiled lovingly.

“Anything for my princess Aurora,” he said bowing.

She giggled. “How do you know that reference?”

“You're not the only halfblood woman I know,” he chuckled.

She smiled as he left. She summoned her book and continued reading. She eventually fell asleep.

Charlie walked in his cabin around five to see his beloved Felicity fast asleep on his bed. He watched as she slept. He figured her pregnancy was probably taking a lot out of his usually vibrant girlfriend. He loved finally being able to call her his girlfriend. He decided to leave the cabin, grab some food for them and bring it back to her. He gathered the food and walked back to his cabin. He put down the food on a table and kissed her cheek.

“Is it time for dinner?” she asked opening her eyes.

Charlie smiled. “I brought the food to us. I didn't want to wake you.”

“Sorry, I'm exhausted,” she yawned as she sat up.

Charlie shook his head. “I know you are, love.”

She smiled and started eating the food. After dinner, she crawled back into bed as she watched Charlie undress.

“I had a great birthday,” he smiled as he slid in next to her.

“I'm glad, honey.”

Charlie smiled again and they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,199

It was about a week later, Charlie and Felicity were enjoying a lie in while Charlie played with her hair and rubbed her seven month pregnant stomach as their son kicked.

“It's kind of funny that you agreed to be Jacob’s surrogate father,” Felicity smiled.

“Why is that love?”

She giggled. “When I first told your family that I was expecting everyone minus your mum assumed it was your child despite the fact that we've never shagged. Even Bill and my grandma thought the same.”

“He might not be mine biologically but I'm totally smitten with his mother,” he grinned kissing her cheek.

Before Felicity could respond a very recognizable patronus flew in.

“Dad has been attacked, he's in St. Mungo’s,” the serval shaped apparition said in a panicked voice.

Without another word, the two of them apparated to St. Mungo’s. Bill ran out to greet his little brother surprised to see Felicity

“Hey Lissy,” he said hugging his godsister.

“Hey Bill.”

He separated from his godsister. “Your son is quite active. We may have a future beater on our hands.”

“Quidditch doesn't run on his biological father’s side but his surrogate father’s side it does. His surrogate father looked quite sexy in his Quidditch uniform,” Felicity sighed smirking at Charlie flirtatiously.

“His mother looked very sexy in her uniform too,” Charlie smirked.

“I'm really surprised you two haven't snogged yet,” Bill smirked at his little brother and god sister.

The two in question smirked at each other as Molly and Jacob rushed out to greet their respective children.

“Hey sweetie,” Jacob said hugging his daughter.

“Hey dad, how's Arthur?”

“He's doing okay, sweetie,” Molly answered hugging her goddaughter.

She was confused she thought Molly was still disappointed in her for getting knocked up.

“What happened, mum?” Charlie asked taking Felicity’s hand once she was free from his mum’s grip.

“He was guarding something and was attacked by a snake.”

Felicity shuddered. “I hate snakes.”

“I know you do, love,” Charlie smiled as he led Felicity by the hand to his dad’s room.

“You're bloody huge, Flossy!” Fred exclaimed as she hugged him.

“What do you expect Fred, I'm nearly seven months pregnant!” she exclaimed pulling away from him to greet George.

Felicity greeted the rest of her god siblings and sat down. Charlie dutifully sat next to her and rested his hand on her stomach.

A while later, Felicity got up to take a walk. Charlie dutifully followed her.

“I know you want to snog me, Weasley,” she smirked.

“It's that obvious, Kowalski?” he said his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“As obvious as that erection in your trousers,” her eyes darting to his trousers momentarily.

Charlie smirked. “Merlin, you notice everything.”

“I'm just observant but those trousers don't leave much to the imagination,” she smirked.

The redhead smirked as he saw a broom closet and pulled her towards it. He began kissing her fervently.

“You're a great kisser, Mister Weasley,” Felicity complimented.

“Thank you, Miss Kowalski,” he said his hands drifting up her shirt towards her breasts.

“Your hands have been attached to my arse for the last few weeks, what's the deal?

“I can't change it up a bit?”

“I suppose you can.”

He squeezed her right breast and she let out a moan.

“You like that, Kowalski?”

“I do.”

He was about to discard her shirt on the floor but they were interrupted by Dora.

“When did this happen? I thought you were dating Christian, Cece?”

“Just because he's my baby daddy, doesn't mean we have feelings for each other,” Felicity said reluctantly pulling away from Charlie.

“I suppose not.”

“And he gallantly backed down when he saw the way we looked at each other knowing Flicka would never look at him the way she looks at me,” Charlie bragged.

“That's true and he would never look at me like you look at me,” Felicity smiled up at Charlie.

The redhead smiled and kissed her forehead.

“He doesn't want to be in his son's life?”

Before Dora could continue her interrogation Bill walked over.

He immediately noticed how disheveled his brother and god sister’s clothes were. “So, you took my advice and found a place to snog?”

“Yes, we did.”

Bill asked. “Is this the first time?”

“No, it's not. She been staying with me on the reserve for a few weeks. We’ve had multiple snogging sessions especially on my birthday.”

“What happened to Christian? He's the father of your son.”

“Just because he's the father of my son, doesn't mean we’re attracted to each other.”

“I suppose not.”

Charlie wrapped his arm around Felicity’s waist and they walked back to Arthur’s room.

“So, you two are finally together?” Jacob and Molly asked.

“Yes, we are.”

“About bloody time!” Fred exclaimed as George handed him a few sickles.

Felicity chuckled. “Do I want to know that you two had a bet about us?”

“It was more like a betting pool, which I lost apparently, unless you got together around my birthday,” Bill sighed handing his little brother some sickles.

“We got together a week before your birthday, Bill,” Felicity smiled.

“So, around November 23?” Dora asked.

“Exactly,” Charlie grinned.

“You know what that means boys,” she smirked at Fred, George and Bill.

Fred, George and Bill handed her the sickles.

“So, will you make an honest woman of my daughter, Charlie?” Jacob asked eyeing the second oldest redhead.

Charlie smiled at Felicity lovingly. “Not anytime soon but definitely after the war. I'll propose and we can get married. Then we can have an army of redheaded children.”

“You have it all planned out don't you, Charlie?” Felicity smirked at her boyfriend.

“I do.”

“At least Charlie’s brave enough to help raise a child. Unlike the biological father.”

“Dad, it wasn't like that. Christian stepped down because he saw how lovesick we both were,” Felicity said.

“Well, if had grown up with you two. He would've saw it coming ages ago, The sexual tension has been quite obvious since your guy’s fifth year,” Bill smirked.

“I thought you two didn't get along at Hogwarts?” Hermione asked.

“I was always closer to Bill at Hogwarts but the Weasley brothers come as a package deal. So, I had learn to at least tolerate Charlie.”

“You were just as hard to tolerate. I thought you were a bit of know-it-all and a nag,” Charlie teased.

“You got Prefect in our fifth year not me. I was pissed that the third girl in our dorm got it. Then I just happened to get injured during our first Quidditch match. Let's say fifth year wasn't my best year.”

The group continued talking.

“Molly?” Felicity asked.

“Yes, dear?”

“I thought you were still disappointed with me for getting knocked up unexpectedly.”

“I was mainly upset because I knew how much this would hurt Charlie, but since you got together. I accepted it.”

Charlie walked over, wrapped his arm around Felicity’s waist and rested his other hand on her stomach. “Everything okay, you two?”

“We’re good, honey,” Felicity cooed.

Charlie nodded. “I think we should get going, love.”

“Okay, let me start my goodbyes with my huge stomach it's going to take a while,” she giggled.

“Alright, I'll be patient,” he said as he watched his girlfriend waddle away to start her goodbyes.

“You have the look, Charlie,” Molly smiled at her second oldest son.

“What look, mum?”

“The look that Weasley men get when they're completely head over heels for their respective love interest.”

Charlie blushed as he glanced over at Ron was glancing at Hermione in a similar way that he was glancing at Felicity.

“I'm ready, Charlie,” Felicity smiled waddling back over to her boyfriend and his mum.

“Alright, keep us posted on dad,” Charlie said hugging his mum.

“Will do,” she said hugging her goddaughter before she left with her son.

The couple found the apparating spot and apparated to Dora’s.

“I'm glad dad is awake and okay,” Charlie said as they walked up to Dora's.

“Me too, I can't even imagine how I would feel if my dad was in this situation.”

They walked into the house. Felicity plopped herself down, her son was kicking quite a bit. Charlie sat down next to her and placed his hand on her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

It was about a week later, the group was back at St. Mungo's since Arthur hadn't been released yet. They had to have Christmas in the hospital. It wasn't the same. Felicity was confined to the couch due to her seven and half month pregnant stomach.

"How's my grandson treating you?" Jacob asked his daughter.

"He's like to kick a lot."

Jacob smiled. "You were the same, sweetie."

She flinched slightly. "You want to feel him kick?"

Jacob rested his hand on his daughter's stomach as his grandson kicked as Charlie walked over and handed Felicity a gift.

"What's this, Charlie?"

"Just a little something I bought you."

Felicity nodded and opened the gift. It was a beautiful necklace of Jasper, which was Felicity's favorite gemstone other than her birthstone peridot.

"It's beautiful, Charlie," Felicity sniffled.

"No need to turn on the waterworks, love," Charlie said sitting next to her.

"It's just my pregnancy hormones, Charlie," she assured him.

He nodded. "Do you want me to help you put it on?"

Felicity nodded. Charlie undid the clasp and put it around her neck.

"How does it look?" she asked.

Charlie glanced at her breasts briefly. It's not his fault her pregnancy amplified her breasts.

"My eyes are up here, Weasley," she said.

Charlie said. "It looks great on you, love."

"I hope you didn't spend too much on this necklace."

Charlie shook his head. "I actually had it made by someone in Romania."

"How have you been hiding this from me?"

"I have my ways."

Felicity smiled and kissed him. Charlie smiled into the kiss as his hand drifted to her stomach.

"He likes when I spoil you," Charlie smiled as he pulled away from her his hand still resting on her stomach.

"I didn't have the chance to buy you anything," Felicity apologised.

"Don't worry about it, love."

It was now New Year's Eve, Dora, Felicity and Charlie were having a quiet New Years. Charlie sat on the couch next to Felicity his hand resting on her stomach.

"I know you two probably wanted to go out and not be stuck home with me."

"I wouldn't think of being anywhere else," Charlie reassured her kissing her cheek.

"You're supposed to say that, you're my boyfriend," Felicity said.

Dora laughed. "You really think I have other friends than you dolts."

"You're lucky I'm confined to the couch, Tonks. If I wasn't I'd hex you," Felicity laughed.

Dora smirked at her. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Kowalski."

"You're sexy when you're feisty, love," Charlie smirked kissing her cheek again.

"Charlie, that's the second kiss you've given me in two minutes."

"What can I say I'm addicted to kissing you," Charlie grinned.

A few hours before midnight, Felicity had fallen asleep next Charlie, her nearly eight month pregnant baby bump spilling over the edge of the couch.

"She's going to miss the New Year," Charlie sighed looking lovingly down at Felicity.

Dora glanced at the third part of their trio who was fast asleep with her head on Charlie's lap."I didn't expect her to stay up like usual. She's nearly eight months pregnant after all."

Charlie nodded and he rang in the New Year next to his sleeping girlfriend.

"Happy New Year, love," he said, kissing her forehead.

She smiled sleepily.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a few days after New Year's now. Felicity was going to an impromptu baby shower that her grandma and great aunt Tina were throwing for her. Charlie insisted on tagging along since he would get to talk to her Uncle Newt.

"I swear you use me for who I'm related to, Weasley," she giggled.

"I do not," he argued sticking out his tongue at her.

"Charlie, you're 23 not 5," she teased.

Charlie leaned into kiss her. It was meant to be just a peck but it evolved into a snog.

"Charles, I'd appreciate it if you would stop snogging my great niece in front of me," Newt chided.

"Uncle Newt!" Felicity exclaimed hugging her great uncle once she separated from Charlie.

"Come in, Queenie, Tina and your cousins are waiting for you."

Felicity nodded and waddled in leaving her boyfriend and great uncle alone to talk about magical creatures.

"There's the woman of the hour," her grandma said.

"Hey grandma, hi aunt Tina."

Felicity had only two female cousins from her aunt since her uncle Michael was a bachelor. Her oldest one was named Kelsey who was two years her junior and Megan who was nearly eight years her sister's junior but a squib.

"Sit down," Queenie instructed her granddaughter.

Felicity sat down her feet were killing her. She began opening gifts and playing games.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a great grandma in a less than a month," Queenie smiled resting her hand on her granddaughter's stomach lovingly.

"I can't believe I'll be a mom in three weeks; it's gone so fast," Felicity said.

Charlie walked in with Newt. "I'm sure you'll make a great mum to little Jacob, love."

"Who said you could join us, Weasley," she teased.

His blue eyes twinkled. "You know you love me, Kowalski."

"How long have you two been together? I thought you would've got together with Christian."

Charlie sat next Felicity and rested his hand on her stomach.

"Spill, when did this happen?"

Felicity smiled at Charlie. "Around two months ago."

"What happened to Christian?"

"For one thing, he never expected me to get pregnant since he thought he was infertile. But here I am nearly eight months pregnant. It was never more than just a harmless fling where no feelings were harmed."

"Because you've had feelings for me since our seventh year, Kowalski."

"I have and you've had feelings for me that long too."

Charlie smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I know you're happy because you always paired me with either Charlie or Bill but mostly Charlie," Felicity smiled at her grandma trying to snuggle up to her boyfriend the best she could with her nearly eight month pregnant stomach.

"You must take after me with your attraction to redheads who like magical creatures," Tina smiled at her great niece then at her husband although Newt's hair was no longer red it was silver.

"I suppose I do."

In all honesty, Newt was more like a surrogate grandfather to her than a great uncle since her biological grandfather died when her dad was nine.

The couple stayed for a while and then flooed back to Dora's with all the supplies they needed for 'Baby Kowalski' and put them in the makeshift nursery.

"Well, you're all set," Dora said.

"My grandma already likes to spoil her great-grandson."

"I'll definitely spoil my godson," Dora smiled resting her hand on her best friend's stomach as Jacob kicked.

"Dora, I know you want to be godmother but I think I might make Phoebe godmother instead. A godparent has to be available to their godchild just in case something happens to their parents."

The other girl sighed. "I understand. Just promise the next child you have will be my godchild."

"Promise," Felicity smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to spoil him rotten."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

After putting away all the supplies away she plopped herself on the couch next to Charlie and put her feet on his lap.

"Do I look like a footrest, love?" he teased.

"Don't start with me, I'm exhausted," she snapped irritably

Charlie softened. "You want a foot rub?"

"That sounds great just be careful of my right ankle. It's the one I broke in the Quidditch match and it's never been the same," she instructed.

Charlie nodded and grabbed her left foot first and started to rub it.

"Oh Merlin, this feels great, Charlie," she said.

Charlie continued rubbing her feet lovingly.

"Thanks, Charlie," she thanked her boyfriend.

"No problem."

Dora had ordered some takeaway for them and they ate.

It was later that night, the couple was getting into bed.

"Three more weeks and I can sleep in your arms again," Felicity sighed longingly desperately wanting to sleep in her boyfriend's arms.

"Can't wait love."

The couple fell asleep.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1, 283

It was now the second week of February, Felicity was supposed to be due around the 2nd but it was the 7th so she was five days overdue. She was still staying at Dora's. Both Dora and Charlie have gotten tired of her complaining about being overdue. The trio was getting ready to leave for Arthur's birthday party.

"I'm sure he'll come soon, love," Charlie assured her as they were getting ready.

"That's easy for you to say, Weasley!" she snapped impatiently.

"I wonder if you'll be this irritable when you're expecting a 'Baby Weasley' after the war?" Charlie mused.

"Maybe but then I'll actually be pregnant with a child of a man I actually love and not some random two night stand," she sighed looking up at him smiling.

Charlie smiled at her and then kissed her forehead.

"I wanted you to kiss my lips not my forehead," she complained.

Charlie smiled, happily obliged and kissed her passionately. Before it could get more passionate Felicity groaned in pain.

"That's kind of ruining the mood, love," Charlie complained.

"Sorry, I'm just in labor! You insensitive git!" she exclaimed hitting him as her water broke.

Charlie jumped into action. "Just breathe, love."

"That's easy for you to say, Weasley! You're not the one pushing a human out of your body!"

Charlie gathered her bag and called Dora.

"You two ready?" she asked cheerfully.

"I just want this baby out of me right now," Felicity whimpered clutching the dresser breaking off a piece.

The other woman was clueless. "He'll come soon, Felicity."

"Merlin, my best friend and boyfriend are so bloody insensitive!" Felicity snapped starting to cry.

"Sorry," Dora apologized going over and hugging her best friend.

Felicity groaned in pain again as another contraction hit.

"You ready?" Charlie asked.

"I've been having contractions for the last fifteen minutes, Charles Septimus Weasley!"

"Are they real contractions? I know you've been having Braxton Hicks for the last few weeks," Charlie reasoned.

"I'll just have the baby in our bed if you don't believe me!" Felicity snapped.

"You've been in labor this whole time?" Dora asked.

Felicity nodded.

The other woman snapped at Charlie. "Weasley, what are you waiting for! Your girlfriend is in labor!"

"I'm bloody freaking out and I'm not even the biological father I can't imagine how I'll be when I'm actually the biological father of the child!"

Felicity groaned.

"We'll meet you at St. Mungo's when you get your shit together!" Tonks snapped at the redhead before she apparated to St. Mungo's with her best friend.

Charlie looked in the mirror. "Get your shit together, Weasley! Your girlfriend is labor."

He decided to floo over the Burrow to tell his parents.

"Charlie!" Molly exclaimed running to greet her son.

"Wotcher mum! no time to talk!"

"Where's Felicity and Dora?" Molly asked looking around for her son's girlfriend and their best friend.

Charlie explained with a smile. "Felicity went into labour as we were getting ready to leave. I have to get to St. Mungo's."

"Don't worry about a thing, dear," Molly assured him.

Charlie quickly flooed to St. Mungo's.

"You got your shit together Weasley," Dora laughed as she walked towards him.

"How's Felicity?" he asked.

"She's in there screaming her head off. I swear my hand is broken."

"Can you show me where she is?"

Dora nodded and led him towards the room.

Charlie walked in only to hear Felicity yell. "Bloody hell, this hurts!"

He rushed to her side and held her hand.

"I'm never having sex again," Felicity claimed.

Charlie laughed. "Don't say that, love."

She glared weakly at him as she squeezed his hand.

"You're really going to stay with me, Charlie?" she asked.

He smiled. "Of course, love."

Before she could respond another contraction hit and she writhed in pain.

"Breathe, love," he instructed.

"Are you the father Mr. -?" the healer asked.

"Weasley," he filled in, "I'm not the biological father but he can't be here."

"Who are you then?"

"I'm the surrogate father and Felicity's boyfriend of two and half months. It's complicated," Charlie tried to explain.

The healer nodded. "There's no need to go into details."

"I'm going to go contact everyone," Dora said leaving the room.

"I assume there's nothing for the pain?" Charlie asked concerned for his girlfriend.

"She's nearly 5 ½ inches dilated, Mr. Weasley. I think there's something for her," the healer said.

"Did you hear that, love? You might have some relief from the pain," he said.

The healer walked in frowning. "Sadly, there's no more of that potion."

Before Charlie could respond Felicity writhed in pain as another contraction hit.

About six hours into labour, Christian burst in the door.

"Oh, you're here!" Felicity exclaimed painfully. That last she heard she was barely halfway to delivery being about 5 ½ inches dilated.

"Sorry, I'm late."

She screamed in anguish as Charlie coached her through the contraction like usual.

"I guess I'm not needed. Charlie has it handled it quite well."

"You have the right to stay, you're the biological father."

Christian said. "I am but I'll wait in the waiting room with everyone else."

Another contraction came and Felicity screamed in pain again. Charlie held her hand and coached her through the contraction.

"You can get through this, love," Charlie assured her kissing her sweaty forehead.

The hours went on. Finally it was time to push. So, after being in labour for nearly fourteen hours and the prospect of a c-section. Felicity was holding her son in her arms.

"Hello Jacob Chester Kowalski," Felicity said smiling down at the redheaded baby.

"He looks a lot like you but has his father's red hair."

"I guess my genes are strong."

"I'll go get everyone, Flicka," Charlie said kissing her cheek.

"Okay."

Charlie walked out to the waiting room to see Mr. Kowalski, Phoebe, Queenie and Christian. He's surprised that Mr. Kowalski hasn't punched Christian yet.

"Is my grandson here?" Mr. Kowalski asked.

"Yes, your grandson is here, Mr. Kowalski," Charlie grinned.

"Can I see him?"

Charlie nodded. "Does anyone else want to see 'Baby Kowalski'?"

"I would like to see my nephew," Phoebe said.

Charlie turned to Christian. "You want to see him too? He's your biological son."

Christian nodded.

"I want to see my first great grand baby," Queenie said.

"I'd like to see my honorary nephew," Dora said.

Charlie led them towards the recovery room.

"Hey everyone," Felicity greeted sleepily holding her son.

"Meet Jacob Chester Kowalski," Charlie smiled taking their son from his girlfriend.

"He's adorable," Phoebe cooed looking at her nephew.

"Would you like to be godmother, Pheebs?" Felicity asked her younger sister.

"Really, I thought you'd ask Dora?"

Felicity nodded. "She'll be the godmother of my first child with Charlie."

Charlie chuckled. "At least you still want to bear my children even with that hard labor."

"I'd be honored. I suppose Stevie is godfather?"

Felicity nodded as Jacob started to cry.

"Out. It's time for the new mother to nurse," the healer said shooing a reluctant Charlie out of the room along with a compliant Christian and family.

The healer instructed Felicity on how to nurse her newborn. Little Jacob quietly sucked on his mum's breast. Felicity observed her son. He looked exactly like her with her light green eyes but Christian's red hair. After she was done, Jacob yawned and fell asleep.

"You can cover up your breast so I can bring your boyfriend and the rest of them inside," the healer instructed gently.

Felicity covered up her breast and the healer let Charlie, her dad, her sister, her grandma, Dora and Christian back in.

"Does he have your appetite, love?"

Felicity smirked at Charlie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 913

It was now the next day and time for the mother and son to go home. Felicity was getting her son ready.

"You're already wrapped around my little finger, little one," she cooed as she chose a onesie for her son to wear. She was deciding between a scarlet red one, a yellow one and one covered with golden snitches.

"Almost finished dressing our son?"

She turned to her boyfriend. "Which one do you think I should put on our son?"

"I don't think he cares, love," Charlie chuckled.

She held out the options.

"It's a hard choice between the one with snitches and the scarlet one," he said.

"I guess it's the one with the snitches," Felicity said.

"Good choice."

She walked over and got their son dressed.

"So, I don't suppose I'm going to get my Weasley sweater back?"

"Unless you want it all stretched out."

"That doesn't matter, love but you do look quite good in my sweater."

Felicity snapped the last button on their son's onesie and picked him up.

"You three ready?" Dora asked walking in.

"Yes we are," Charlie said wrapping his arm around Felicity's waist.

The four of them walked out of the hospital.

"How are we going to get back to the flat, it's not safe to apparate with a newborn," Felicity said.

"Don't worry, my dad is picking us up. He knows how to drive."

Felicity nodded as Ted pulled up in a car. The group got in.

"So, what's his name?" Ted asked.

Felicity smiled. "Jacob Chester Kowalski."

"He's not going by Weasley?" he asked Charlie.

"Jake isn't my biological son, Mr. Tonks."

"What happened to the biological father?"

"He didn't want to be in our lives after he saw how Charlie and I looked at each other," Felicity smiled at her boyfriend.

Ted nodded as they reached Dora's flat. Dora said goodbye to her dad and followed her friends into her flat.

It was now about a week later, it was Charlie and Felicity's first Valentine's Day together. Charlie decided to go all out. Although, he had help from her father.

"Dora enjoys having us at her flat but I decided to buy us a flat."

"You don't deal with muggle money, Charlie."

"I had your dad's help."

"It's beautiful," Felicity marveled.

"Thank you, there's enough room for you, Jacob and myself."

"So, you're moving in with me?"

"I am unless that's too fast? I mean we've only been together three months," Charlie fretted running his fingers through his hair.

Felicity giggled at how worried her boyfriend sounded. "You're adorable, Charlie."

"So, it's okay?"

Felicity smiled. "It is, I mean we're already on the fast track. We have a son."

"I suppose you're right, love," he said breathing a sigh of relief.

Felicity smiled and kissed Charlie sweetly. They had left Dora to babysit week old Jacob. The minute they got home the baby let out an ear piercing wail.

"I guess it's time to feed him and no Charlie you can't watch," Felicity smirked at her boyfriend.

He swatted her arse as she walked away.

"Hands to yourself, Weasley," she giggled.

"Merlin, you two are sickening to watch," Dora teased her best friends.

Felicity fed her son and put him down to sleep.

"Can I look now?" Charlie smirked.

Felicity pulled up her bra and nodded. Charlie uncovered his eyes to look at his girlfriend.

"Disappointed, Charlie?" she smirked.

"Maybe a touch but I suppose they may be sore from feeding our son," Charlie said.

"They are."

Before Charlie could respond there was sound from the floo.

"Hey guys," Bill smiled his arm around a blonde girl.

If Charlie wasn't completely head over heels for his precious Felicity, he'd be drawn in by her veela allure.

"This is Fleur Delacour, my girlfriend."

Charlie asked. "Didn't you fight the Common Welsh Green during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament?"

"I deed"

Felicity chuckled at her boyfriend. "You have to excuse, Charlie. He's obsessed with dragons."

"Not nearly as much as I'm obsessed with you," he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm Felicity Kowalski, this loveable redheaded lug's girlfriend of three months," she introduced herself.

"It seems like we have a thing for blondes, Charlie," Bill laughed.

"I suppose so."

The four of them sat down. "Does mum know about you two?"

"No, she doesn't."

Charlie nodded.

"You gave birth last week didn't you, Lissy?"

"I did, but Jacob is fast asleep. He won't wake up until it's time to feed again. So, you can't meet him yet, Bill."

The older redhead nodded.

"You have a son?" Fleur asked.

Felicity smiled. "I do."

"He's adorable but I know once the war is over we'll make more adorable babies," Charlie grinned.

Fleur nodded. The couple stayed for dinner and left.

Charlie and Felicity were getting ready for bed that night.

"I think Fleur and Bill make a cute couple," Felicity said sliding into bed as she watched Charlie undress.

"Not as cute as us, love," he said sliding into bed next to his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her.

"It feels weird not to have my huge baby bump anymore, but this means I can finally sleep in your arms again," Felicity said contently.

Charlie nodded. "It does but this makes me feel even more protective of you since you're so tiny compared to me."

"I'm not that tiny, Charlie," she huffed.

He chuckled and whispered 'Nox' and they fell asleep


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,231

A few days later, there was a knock on the door. Felicity answered the door to face Christian and a brunette woman. She wondered how they found Dora’s flat because she never mentioned anything to Christian where she was currently staying.

“Hey Chris, what are you doing here?” she asked cordially.

“My mom wanted to meet her grandson.”

Felicity nodded and invited them in. 

“Mom, this is Felicity Kowalski, the mother of my son.”

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Weber,” she smiled.

“Where's my grandson?”

“He just finished his feeding so he's fast asleep.”

Mrs. Weber nodded. “So, do you think this is a proper environment to raise my grandson in?”

“Yes, he's loved. He has me, my boyfriend and my boyfriend’s huge family, my dad and my younger siblings.”

“So, you already moved on from my son?”

“We were never in a relationship, mom. We just slept together twice and conceived our son at the end of the semester last May, ” Chris explained for hundredth time.

“Where's this boyfriend?”

“He's out. He should be home soon though.”

“You don't work anymore?”

“I was fired when the Headmaster found out I was expecting your son's child.”

Before Mrs. Weber could respond Charlie walked in and kissed Felicity’s cheek. 

“Hey Charlie,” she smiled.

He smiled back at her. “Hey love. What are you doing here, Chris?”

“My mom insisted on meeting her grandson.”

Charlie nodded. “Hello Mrs. Weber, I'm Charlie Weasley. I'm Felicity’s boyfriend of three months.”

“So, you got together when she was six months pregnant with my grandson?”

“Yes, it was around Thanksgiving,” Felicity grinned at Charlie lovingly.

“Are you equipped to help raise my grandson?”

“To be honest, no but my mum can help she raised seven kids,” Charlie assured her.

Mrs. Weber nodded suspiciously.

“I think we should get going, mom,” Christian said impatiently.

“I want to see my grandson. He's your son.”

“Jacob is still asleep.”

“When will he wake up?”

“Maybe another half hour or so.”

She sat on the couch not moving. Christian sighed and sat down. 

About half an hour later, Jacob began crying. Felicity hopped up and walked to her son’s room with Mrs. Weber hot on her heels.

“Hey sweetie,” she cooed to her week old son.

The little baby cooed back as she went to go pick him up but Mrs. Weber picked him up first.

At the unfamiliar person holding him, he let out an ear piercing wail.

“Jakey, this is your grandma,” Felicity said calming down her son.

Mrs. Weber looked down at her grandson disappointed. “He looks mostly like you but he inherited Christian’s red hair.”

“Is that a problem?” Felicity asked.

Mrs. Weber didn't respond. Felicity put her son down in his crib and they walked back to the living room.

“You ready to go, mom?” Christian asked.

Mrs. Weber nodded and just left the house.

“Sorry about her, I honestly don't know how she found out about everything. We’re not very close and haven't been since my parent’s divorce when I was thirteen. As for my siblings we’re not very close either since I was pretty much a surprise baby. My oldest sister is nearly 20 years older than me while my middle sister is fifteen years older.”

“She does have the right to see her grandson,” Felicity said understandingly

“Thanks for being so understanding, Felicity. I don't think you'll see or hear from us again.”

“You are Jacob’s biological father, Chris. You're welcome here anytime.”

“He'll be happier without me in his life. I know Charlie loves him. That's all I need.”

Felicity nodded.

 

\---

It was about a week later, Charlie and Felicity were getting ready to go have dinner at The Burrow. Felicity was getting her two week old son dressed in his onesie.

“You almost ready, love?” Charlie asked.

“Just about, Charlie,” she said finishing up the last button on their son’s onesie.

Charlie nodded. She finished getting their son ready and they apparated to the Burrow.

“Hey mum,” Charlie greeted happily as he held Jake.

“Hey sweetie, is this my first grandchild?” Molly asked looking at the small baby in her son’s arms.

Felicity smiled. “Yes, this is Jacob Chester Kowalski.”

“Oh, he's absolutely precious,” Molly cooed over the little baby as she took him from Charlie’s arms before she escorted them in.

Felicity was expecting him to cry but he must feel safe since she looks like his surrogate father. 

“I see you brought the new addition to the family?” Arthur smiled as he walked over to his second oldest son and his girlfriend.

“We sure did,” Charlie grinned as he escorted Felicity to a chair.

It took some convincing but Molly finally agreed to let someone else hold the little baby.

“So, this is the reason you missed my birthday party?” Arthur smiled down at the redheaded bundle in his arms.

“Yeah, sorry. I was busy giving birth and Charlie coached me through labour.”

“You did, Charlie?” Molly asked surprised.

Charlie smiled. “I did, it's a good thing that I have strong hands. She was clutching my hand so tight.”

“Do you like being a mother, Felicity?” Arthur asked.

“I really do. At least so far.”

Charlie said. “For our first Valentine's Day together, I bought us a flat in Muggle London.”

“That was sweet of you, honey. How did you get the money?”

“Mr. Kowalski helped me with the exchange rates.”

Mrs. Weasley nodded.

“We get to move in soon, will you help us move in dad?”

“Sure, son.”

Charlie nodded.

“Christian came over a few days ago with his mother. She didn't seem to like me much,” Felicity sighed leaning her head on Charlie’s shoulder.

“Honestly, if it was any of my boys in this situation I might be the same way,” Molly said.

“I suppose I'll be the same way with Jacob.”

“How did she find out where you live?” Arthur asked suspiciously.

“I wondered that too since I hadn't told Christian anything about where I'm staying. He also said he doesn't know how she found out about Jake in the first place since they're not very close.”

The couple soon left. Felicity put her son to bed and walked to their room to see Charlie undressing. Merlin, he's gorgeous. His body was still rather taut.

“Staring at me, Miss Kowalski?” Charlie smirked at her.

Felicity smirked back. “How can I not, Mr. Weasley. You're bloody gorgeous thanks to playing Quidditch for so long. And I won't even start on those biceps from working with dragons.”

“You're bloody gorgeous too, Flicka.”

“I just gave birth two weeks ago, I still have baby weight.”

Charlie walked over and pulled Felicity into his arms. 

She rested her head on his broad chest. “I don't know many men who would help raise their girlfriend’s child from another ‘relationship’.”

Charlie smiled. “I'm not most men and I'm completely smitten with you, Felicity Aurora Kowalski.”

“I love you too, Charles Septimus Weasley.”

Charlie scooped her up and carried her to bed.

“I can walk, Weasley,” she giggled getting into bed.

Charlie smiled and crawled into bed next to her.

“I've been wondering, how you came up with the nickname Flicka?” Felicity asked.

“I think I found it in a muggle book about a horse.”

“So, I'm nick named after a horse?”

“Yes, but I love horses and I love you.”

Felicity smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later, Charlie and Felicity were moving into their new flat with the help of Arthur and Jacob. 

“Did we carry everything in?"

"Just about."

"What's left?"

Felicity saw Charlie wink at his dad and she looked at her dad confused. Charlie just came over and picked her up.

"Charlie, put me down," Felicity giggled.

He didn't respond he just smirked and carried her over the threshold.

"I said put me down, Charles Septimus Weasley!" 

He gave her a kiss and put her down. 

"What was that for?"

"I thought I 'd carry you over the threshold of our first house."

"You'll have to do it again when we get married." Felicity smiled.

"Gladly," He smiled capturing her lips in another kiss.

The kiss deepened considerably. Charlie's arms just above her bum and her hands were tangled in his hair. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. Felicity moaned softly against Charlie’s lips as she felt Charlie grin as she moaned. 

Jake started to cry from his makeshift crib and Felicity rushed to him. She cradled him for a bit and then put him down.

It was later that night, Felicity and Charlie were getting ready for bed.

“You said we would break in the bed once we moved in," Charlie said, impatiently.

"I'm coming, Mr. Insatiable," Felicity giggled.

"Not fast enough."

Felicity walked out of the bathroom in a sheer nightgown and kissed Charlie deeply. He pulled her down into his lap and deepened the kiss.

"Bloody hell, I love you,” Charlie said resting his girlfriend on their bed.

"I love you too."

 

They passionately snogged.

“So, when do you make to make love for the first time?” Charlie asked as they pulled apart.

“Maybe around my birthday,” Felicity shrugged tracing one of his many tattoos on his chest.

“So, that's about five months away,” Charlie sighed.

“It is.”

“But you're worth the wait, love,” he smiled kissing her forehead.

They fell asleep only to be woken up by their son in the wee hours of the morning.

“I'll get him, love,” Charlie said kissing her forehead and getting up.

Felicity smiled thankfully.

Charlie walked to the nursery to take care of his son. 

\---

The next morning Felicity woke up to see the empty spot next to her. She sleepily got up and walked towards the nursery to see her boyfriend fast asleep in the rocking chair holding their son. She couldn't help but smile at the scene. She walked over, took her still sleeping son, put him in his crib, sat on her boyfriend’s lap and gave him a kiss. He moved in his sleep and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Morning Charlie,” she said.

Her boyfriend asked sleepily. “Where am I?” 

“You're in the rocking chair in our nursery.”

Charlie opened his eyes smiling at his girlfriend on his lap. “Well, that explains why my ‘little’ Charlie is awake.”

“Keep your little Charlie in your pants, Mister Weasley.”

He grunted. “You're no fun, Miss Kowalski.”

Felicity hopped up from her boyfriend’s lap and strode away swaying her hips seductively.

“You're a bloody tease, Felicity Aurora,” Charlie accused, standing between her and the sink.

“But you love me anyway, Charles Septimus.”

Charlie grinned. “I sure do.”

Felicity took his hand and pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and picked her up leaning her against the counter his lips trailing down to her collarbone.

Before they could continue there was a tap on the window. They reluctantly pulled apart, Charlie put her down and Felicity went to the window to grab the letter. 

“What does it say, love?” Charlie asked.

She didn't respond she just crumpled into his arms sobbing.

“Did someone die?” Charlie asked.

“No but it's just as bad. Mrs. Weber wants custody of Jacob and take him back to the US where she thinks he belongs. I'm his bloody mother and Christian didn't want to be in his life.”

“Well, she picked a great time to fight for custody when our bloody Ministry is corrupt!” Charlie exclaimed angrily.

“I'm not losing my son, Charlie! We’ll have to go the muggle way,” Felicity said.

Charlie nodded. He didn't know much about the muggle courts. Actually, he didn't know much about the court system in general.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:894

A few days later, the couple walked into a barrister’s office. Charlie fidgeted with his tie as they waited.

“You can take that off once the meeting is over, honey,” she told him holding their three-week-old son.

“Miss Kowalski, Mr. Weasley?” the barrister asked.

“Yes, I'm Felicity Kowalski, this is my boyfriend Charles Weasley and our son Jacob Kowalski the III.”

The barrister nodded. “I'm Alexander Johnson, nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“Right this way.”

Felicity and Charlie followed him to his office.

“So, tell me about yourselves.”

“Charlie and I have been together since I was six months pregnant but we've known each other since we were kids since we’re god siblings. I used to work in America at a prestigious school where I met Jake’s biological father Christian Weber we slept together twice we conceived Jake around 15th of May last year and he was born three and half weeks ago.”

Alexander nodded. “Did Christian not want to see his son?”

“No, he didn't. He was there for his birth but that's it.”

“How about you, Charlie?”

“I love Felicity with all my heart and I love Jake as my own.”

Alexander nodded. The meeting soon finished and they were escorted out of the office.

Charlie removed his tie as he got into Felicity’s car. He rather apparate but they needed to blend in.

“You know you look quite sexy in a suit,” Felicity smirked at her boyfriend.

Charlie smiled. “You should wear high heels more often.”

“Fat chance, Weasley!” Felicity exclaimed.

Charlie frowned. They drove home.

“Hello, I'm your neighbor Audrey King. I live in apartment 418.”

Felicity smiled. “I'm Felicity Kowalski, this is my boyfriend Charlie and our son Jacob.”

“He's adorable, he inherited Charlie’s red hair.”

Felicity smiled again and ruffled her son’s tuft of red hair.

“I just thought I'd introduce myself,” Audrey said.

“It was nice to meet you.”

Audrey walked away.

“She was nice,” Felicity said as she opened their door.

As soon as they closed their door, Charlie went in for a kiss but Jacob started to cry.

“You might be our son but you're a moment killer,” Charlie laughed.

Jacob cooed as Felicity put him down in his crib and walked back to her impatient boyfriend.

“You fancy a snog, Kowalski?”

She smirked and pulled him into a kiss. They snogged briefly and separated.

\---

A few days later, Felicity and Charlie were going to Hogwarts to be guest speakers for their respective favorite subjects.

“Fliss?” Steven asked who was sitting out in the Entrance Hall enjoying his free period.

“Hey Stevie,” she greeted her brother.

“Is this my nephew?”

Felicity smiled. “Yes, this is your nephew and godson Jacob Chester Kowalski.”

“He's my godson?”

“Yes, who else would it be?”

The younger boy shrugged as Dumbledore walked over.

“Hello Felicity and Charles.”

Charlie grimaced at his given name.

“Felicity you go to the Charms. While Charles, you can go out to Care of Magical Creatures.”

“Can I trust you to watch Jacob, Stevie? And you won't use my son to pick up girls,” she teased her brother lovingly.

“My girlfriend wouldn't like that, Fliss,” he said.

Felicity nodded. She reminded herself to ask him about his girlfriend. She walked towards the Charms classroom. She was speaking to the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. She had briefly dated a Slytherin in her Hogwarts years.

“Felly?”

She turned to see her youngest godbrother and smiled affectionately. “Hey Ronnie.”

“I'm glad you're the guest speaker today.”

She noticed a Prefect badge pinned to his robes. “You got Prefect?”

“I did.”

“Congratulations, I never got Prefect.”

“Thank you.”

“It's nice to see you again, Felicity,” Hermione said.

“You too, Hermione.”

The rest of the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors walked in.

“Hello I'm Felicity Kowalski,” Felicity smiled greeting the class.

She was now answering questions after talking.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” an Irish boy asked.

Felicity chuckled. “Mr. Finnigan, that's a personal question.”

“Seamus, lay off it. She's my god sister and she's dating my brother Charlie,” Ron snapped at him.

Seamus deflated. After class, she walked out with Ron, Harry and Hermione.

“Hey love, how did it go?” Charlie asked as he met up with Felicity and the trio.

“It went fine, how about you?”

Charlie took her hand. “It went well, I was speaking to Ginny’s year.”

Felicity nodded and they went to go get their son from Steven. He was sitting in the corridor holding Jacob.

“Hey sweetie,” she cooed.

The little baby cooed back at his mother.

“This is our son Jacob,” she introduced Ron to her son.

“He's so tiny,” Ron said.

“Of course he is, Ronald,” Hermione said.

“He's only a month old.”

Felicity and Charlie said goodbye to the group and left.

“I'm starving you want to grab some food?” Charlie asked as they walked towards Hogsmeade.

“I'm starving too.”

Charlie nodded. They walked into a restaurant and they were escorted to a table.

“You know Ron and Hermione kind of remind me of us,” Charlie said.

“So, the Quidditch obsessed redhead who isn't that book smart with the know-it-all bookworm,” Felicity smirked lovingly at her boyfriend.

Charlie nodded. “Although, this know-it-all bookworm played Quidditch for a few years.”

“Until I got injured.”

Their food was delivered, they ate and blatantly flirted. After they finished their food they apparated back to England.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 943

As the months went by, Felicity and Charlie really settled into the domestic life. Jacob was now four months old. The couple was on the couch watching the telly when there was a knock on the door.

 

“You get the door, Charlie,” Felicity whined from her place on his lap.

 

“I would if you weren't on my lap and if my ‘little’ Charlie hadn't made an appearance.”

 

Felicity hopped from her boyfriend’s lap and strode to the door swaying her hips seductively.

 

“You're a bloody tease, Kowalski,” Charlie whined fidgeting on the couch trying to hide his obvious erection.

 

Felicity smirked. She loved teasing her boyfriend. She knew he was counting down the days until they would make love for the first time in their relationship because so was she.

 

She opened the door expecting it to be the pizza guy since she just remembered they had ordered pizza about an hour ago but it was her ever elusive bespectacled god brother Percy.

 

“Felicity?” he asked his blue eyes widening.

 

She was too shocked to say anything but she was broken out of her stupor when Charlie asked angrily. “Percy, what are you doing here?”

 

“Charlie?” he asked his older brother.

 

The older Weasley brother walked over and wrapped his arm around Felicity’s waist.

 

“What's going on?”

 

Charlie didn't respond he just slammed the door in his brother’s face.

 

“Charles Septimus Weasley! That's not the way you treat your little brother!” she scolded.

 

“Love, you don't understand,” he defended himself although he was rather scared of his angry girlfriend.

 

She took his hand. “Then explain to me.”

 

“Okay,” he said leading her back to the couch.

 

The assumed their former position. “He abandoned the family.”

 

“He did?”

 

“He chose the Ministry, imagine if Phoebe or Steven abandoned your family.”

 

“I hate to say it but my dad treats us equally. I don't think Molly treats you all equally.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” he asked taking her off his lap angrily.

 

“I've grown up with you guys. I've observed how Molly favors you and Bill over Percy and Ginny over the twins and Ron. Why do you think I bonded so quickly with Percy and Ron?”

 

“I can understand why she favors Ginny, she's the first girl in the Weasley family in centuries.”

 

“True but that doesn't mean she should favor her.”

 

Charlie didn't respond he just walked away to their bedroom and slammed the door.

 

Felicity sighed. It's the famous Prewett temper rearing its ugly head. The only one who didn't seem to inherit it was Bill, he took after Arthur while the rest of his siblings took after Molly.

 

Jacob started to cry and she walked to his bedroom.

 

“Hey sweetie,” she cooed.

 

The little boy cooed back at his mum.

 

“Your daddy is being unreasonable, this is why I will never favour you over your siblings.”

 

The little boy cooed again. There was another knock on the door. This time it was the pizza guy. The couple ate in separate rooms. Charlie slept on the couch for the first time in their relationship that night.

 

-/-

 

It was a few days later, Felicity was over her dad’s house waiting to meet both her siblings significant others. She wished Charlie could be here but he was being a stubborn arse.

 

“Where's Charlie tonight, I could've had him help conversation easier with my girlfriend,” Steven asked.

 

“So, your girlfriend plays Quidditch?” Felicity asked.

 

Steven nodded. “She's a chaser on the Gryffindor team. Although, I know you played Quidditch too.”

 

Before Felicity could respond there was a knock on the door. Steven went to answer it and Felicity followed her obviously love sick brother.

 

“Fliss, this is Katie Bell,” he introduced smiling.

 

Felicity smiled. “It's nice to meet you, Stevie talks a lot about you.”

 

“It's nice to meet you too, although I know of you since Charlie Weasley would complain about a know-it-all Hufflepuff. But I sensed he fancied you.”

 

Felicity giggled.

 

“Bell?”

 

Katie turned to see her old Quidditch captain Oliver Wood. The two former teammates greeted each other.

 

Felicity heard her son let out an ear piercing wail and she quickly made her way to the nursery that her dad had set up.

 

“Hey sweetie,” she cooed.

 

The four month old cooed back. She took care of her son.

 

“Your auntie and uncle have new friends who know each other and know your daddy,” she told him.

 

She finished taking care of her son and then took him downstairs.

 

“There's my favorite grandchild,” Jacob said.

 

“He's your only grandchild,” Felicity chuckled handing her son to her dad.

 

Oliver asked noticing the red headed baby. “Is that Weasley red hair?”

 

“No, it's not.”

 

Oliver deflated. “That means he doesn't have the Weasley Quidditch genes.”

 

“I was on the Hufflepuff team as seeker until I was injured in my fifth year, so he may have my talent.”

 

Oliver nodded. The group ate.

 

“So, why wasn't Charlie here?” Jacob asked his oldest daughter as they cleaned up.

 

Felicity sighed. “We had a fight a few nights ago.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Percy showed up outside our door. I don't know why though. Charlie just slammed the door in his face.”

 

“There's got to be a reason.”

 

Felicity said. “He said he betrayed the family by siding with the Ministry about You-Know-Who being back. I told him that Molly favors him and Bill over Percy and Ginny over the twins and Ron.”

 

“Unfortunately, I've noticed that too. That's why I don't favour any of my children.”

 

Felicity nodded. She decided to spend the night in her old room. She missed sharing a bed with her precious Charlie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,154

The next morning, Felicity woke up to her son crying. She glanced at the clock. It was 7:30. He let her sleep an extra hour. She got out of bed and made her way to the nursery. She picked up her son and took care of him. She walked down to the kitchen to see her dad cooking some breakfast for her and Steven.

"Morning dad," she greeted.

"Morning sweetie."

She sat down. "Stevie, still asleep?"

"Yes, you know how he is though. He can sleep for ages."

"I'm sure I would still be asleep if my son didn't wake me up," she smiled down at the little redheaded bundle in her arms.

"So, how's the custody fight going?"

"I'm glad that Jake isn't old enough to understand what's going on. More than likely I'll win since I'm his mother."

Jacob nodded as Steven stumbled down the stairs sleepily.

"Morning Stevie," Felicity greeted smiling at her baby brother.

He sat down. "Don't talk to me until I've had my tea."

Jacob Sr. handed him a cup of tea and he took a long sip.

"Better now?"

"Much."

"I have something to ask you two," Jacob said.

"What is it, dad?" Felicity and Steven asked.

"After seeing my younger daughter and my son happy in their relationships and my oldest in a relationship but fighting with her boyfriend."

"What happened between you and Charlie, do I need to hex him to oblivion?" Steven asked.

"I'll explain later, this is about dad."

"Your mum has been dead for almost fourteen years. I think it's about time I start dating again and now that all my children are almost out of the house."

"That's great, dad!" Steven and Felicity exclaimed.

Jacob Sr. nodded.

"So, tell me why I don't have to have to hex Charlie to oblivion?"

"I'd like to see you try, Kowalski," Charlie said coming up behind Steven's chair smirking.

Steven practically fell out of his chair.

"Alright, enough scaring my baby brother, Charlie," Felicity said stifling a giggle.

"I see whose side you're on, Fliss, I'm hurt," Steven teased her. "I'm not a baby, I have a girlfriend."

"So, what are you doing here, Chip?" she asked getting up and walking towards her boyfriend.

"I was worried when you didn't come home, I thought something happened to you or Jake," he said emotionally.

Felicity softened. "Oh, you big lug. We're fine. I just decided to spend the night."

He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and their son.

"I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" Felicity asked looking into his blue eyes.

"I was never mad, I was just frustrated. I talked to Bill and I came to my senses."

Felicity chuckled. "I suppose even though I grew up with you guys, I'm not used to the Prewett temper."

"I'm going to take my nephew before you two start snogging each other's brains out," Steven interrupted taking Jake from his sister.

Charlie leaned down and kissed her passionately. They broke apart.

"You want to stay for breakfast, Charlie?"

"Sure, I'm starving. We need to buy more food at home," he said sitting down next to Felicity.

"We'll go shopping after breakfast, Charlie," Felicity told her boyfriend.

The group started to eat. After a good meal and a quick goodbye the couple went to the store.

"There's a reason why I don't send you to the store alone. You'd buy all sweets," Felicity teased her boyfriend as he threw some sweets in the trolley.

"What can I say, I have a huge sweet tooth how do you think I ended up falling for a Hufflepuff?" he smiled pecking her cheek and resisting the urge to swat her arse in public but it was very tempting.

"I must have a thing for reckless redheads," Felicity giggled.

Charlie grinned at her as they continued their shopping. After they paid for their groceries they went back home.

"How dare you treat my boyfriend like that!" Audrey said storming over to Charlie when he was outside the door.

"I'm confused, who's your boyfriend?" Charlie asked.

"He knocked on your door a few days ago and you slammed the door on his poor handsome face."

Charlie gritted his teeth at the mention of Percy.

"Audrey, I already read him the riot act," Felicity said taking their grocery bags out of Charlie's arms.

The brunette girl nodded and walked away.

"Love?" Charlie asked walking in the flat.

"Yes, honey?" she asked looking up from the icebox.

"If Percy and Audrey end up together, remind me not to get on Audrey's bad side ever again."

Felicity teased. "You scared of an angry woman, wittle Charlie?"

Charlie shuddered. "Just a touch."

She giggled again at her boyfriend. "You used to deal with dragons but you crap your trousers at an angry woman."

Charlie walked over and lazily wrapped his arms around her.

"As much as I'm enjoying this I have to finish unpacking our groceries," Felicity said.

"Okay, I'll go check on Jake."

Felicity nodded and continued unpacking their groceries. Charlie went to go check on Jake. He was fast asleep. Charlie walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. Felicity finished putting away their groceries and sat on his lap.

"I really missed you last night, both my siblings had their significant others over."

"I can't believe Steven is old enough to date, I remember helping you babysit him."

"How do you think I feel, Charlie? He's my baby brother."

"I suppose it's the way I feel about Ginny growing up despite her being closer to Bill."

Felicity snuggled into his shoulder. "You know who my siblings are dating?"

"Who?"

"Phoebe is dating Oliver Wood and Stevie is dating Katie Bell."

Charlie nodded. "If they end up together, all the Kowalski siblings will end up with a Gryffindor."

"I guess we have a thing for recklessly brave idiots," Felicity teased.

"I'm your recklessly brave idiot," he smiled kissing her forehead.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I, Oh, I almost forgot to tell you Sirius was killed last night. Dora is devastated."

"Oh, no. We should invite her over," Felicity said jumping up and quickly calling her best friend. It was times like this that she was grateful that Dora was also a halfblood.

About 20 minutes later, Dora was outside their door.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Sirius," she hugged Dora.

The metamorphmagus sniffled into her friend's shoulder as her hair changed multiple colors.

"It's lucky you have a sweet tooth, Charlie," Felicity said as she got some ice cream.

The two women pigged out on ice cream and other sweets while Charlie watched and took care of Jacob.

"This feels like old times in the Hufflepuff common room," Dora said.

Felicity nodded. Dora slept on the couch while Felicity crawled into bed with Charlie around 1am.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 623

WC: 623

It was a few nights later, the trio was going over to Audrey's for dinner.

"Do you think Percy will be there, love?" Charlie asked as he watched Felicity get dressed while he held Jake.

"I'm not sure, I want you to be civil to him no matter what or I'll postpone the first time we make love."

"We're supposed to make love for the first time in a month and half," Charlie noted.

"I know but if you act anything but civil. I'll make you wait another month," she threatened.

"Like I'm going to believe that you can resist these rippling muscles until September," Charlie winked.

"I resisted the urge to slam you against the wall and snog the living daylights out of you for more than half a decade. I think I can resist your rippling muscles, Weasley," she quipped.

Before the flirtation could get steamier there was a coo from Jake. The couple chuckled at their son as they left. Charlie knocked on the door.

"Hello Charlie," Percy greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey Perce," he said his jawing tensing.

Felicity smiled at her third oldest god brother. "Hey Percy."

The younger redhead surprisingly went in for a hug.

"I'm really confused, how do you know each other," Audrey inquired as she escorted the couple in.

"Can't you tell by the red hair, they're brothers," Felicity said.

"Percy, honey. You never mentioned you had a brother."

"Brothers actually, but they're not very happy with me right now. I'm surprised that Charlie even came."

"We didn't know you'd be here. But I made Charlie promise that he'd be civil to you."

"Either that or we won't make love in a month and a half. I was happily bribed."

Before Audrey could respond there was a coo from Jake. Felicity bent down to pick him up.

"So, I missed becoming an uncle?" Percy asked noticing Jake's red hair.

"As much I wish Charlie was Jake's biological father, he's not," Felicity sighed running a hand through her son's red hair.

"So, you got knocked up by another redhead in America?"

Felicity giggled. "Yes, his name was Christian Weber."

"What happened to him?"

"He was there for Jacob's birth but he didn't want to be in his life. He knew I would never look at him like I look at Charlie so he backed away."

Percy nodded. "I sensed you two had feelings for each other."

"We've been together since I was six months pregnant."

Percy nodded.

"Enough about us, how long have you two been together?"

"About two months now," Audrey smiled at Percy.

The infamous Weasley blush covered Percy's face.

"It's almost time for dinner."

"Good, we're starving," Felicity said.

A few minutes later it was time for dinner. After dinner they had some dessert.

"So, what do you do?"

"I was a Professor at a school but I quit."

Audrey nodded. "You know there's an opening at my school. I could put in a good word for you."

"You don't have to do that, Audrey."

"Don't worry about it."

"It looks like my boys are tired," Felicity smiled down at her son who was fast asleep in her arms while her boyfriend was trying not to nod off into her lap.

"It's late."

"Well, we should get going," Felicity said getting up and Charlie followed her.

The trio said goodbye and walked back to their flat. Once inside Felicity put Jake to bed and Charlie sleepily got ready for bed. Once she finished putting their son to bed she walked to their room to see Charlie fast asleep snoring softly. She changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed next to her boyfriend who sleepily wrapped his arms around her.


	21. Chapter 21

It was three weeks  later and time for the couple to make love for the first time. Charlie walked in to see his girlfriend with her back to him.

 

“Hey honey,” she smiled turning around in a scarlet dressing gown.

 

Charlie pulled her by the hips and smirked. “I'd like to see what's under that dressing gown, Miss Kowalski.”

 

“I bet you would, Mr. Weasley,” she smirked kissing him passionately.

 

Charlie moaned instantly against his girlfriend’s lips as his hands deftly untied her dressing gown, discarded it on the floor as they worked their way back to their room.  

 

Felicity began unbuttoning his shirt and discarded it on the floor outside their bedroom. Charlie rested her on their bed carefully and trailed his lips down to her bosom.

 

“Charles, stop teasing me with the little stuff,” Felicity whined.

 

He smirked. “You know I usually hate it when someone uses my given name but it sounds so sexy the way you say it.”

 

Felicity muttered a charm under her breath and Charlie’s trousers flew off.

 

“Someone is eager to get a piece of me,” Charlie smirked cockily as he got in the position to make love to her.

 

Before they could get any further Jake started to cry. 

 

“I have to go take care of our son," Felicity said wandlessly summoning her dressing gown, wrapping it around her naked body and slinking away seductively.   
  
Charlie eyed his girlfriend’s retreating form hungrily. He waited for her to come back but she didn't. He decided to go check on his girlfriend and their six month old son.

  
"Everything okay, love?" He asked peering into the room.   
  
Felicity looked up at him worry in her light green eyes. "No, Jake has a very high fever, coughing, chills and a sore throat."   
  
“Should we take him to the hospital?” Charlie asked worriedly.

 

Felicity said. “I think that's our best choice.”

 

Charlie nodded. The couple immediately redressed, rushed to the car and drove to the nearest hospital. Charlie practically jumped out of the moving car and rushed inside.

 

“My son is sick, can I have some help?”

 

A nurse rushed out. “What seems to be wrong, Mr. ---”

 

“Weasley,” he filled in.

 

The nurse nodded as Felicity rushed in.

 

“He has a really high fever, he has a cough, sore throat and chills,” she explained.

 

“You are?”

 

“His mother,” Felicity said.

 

The nurse nodded and took the six month old. The couple sat in the waiting room chairs.

 

“First time parents?” someone asked.

 

Felicity turned to see a familiar man. He looked almost like her father but with the trademark Goldstein sandy blonde hair.

 

“Uncle Michael, Is that you?” 

 

The man smiled. “How long has it been, Rory?”

 

“Maybe two years, what brings you here?”

 

“I missed my family. That's obviously changed in two years.”                       

 

Felicity giggled. “I'm a mother of a six month old son and dating the love of my life.”

 

“You flatter me, love, you're the love of my life,” Charlie grinned wrapping his arm around her.

 

“No, you're the love of my life.”

 

“We’ll agree to disagree.”

 

“You're one of Arthur’s boys aren't you?” Michael asked recognizing the red hair.

 

“I'm Charlie Weasley, we've dating for about nine months now.”

 

Before Michael could respond the nurse walked out.

 

“How’s Jacob?” Felicity asked.

 

“He'll be just fine, dear. It's just a touch of the flu. Has he been around kids his own age?”

 

“No, it's just me and my boyfriend. Sometimes my boyfriend’s family comes over and there's nine of them including my boyfriend.”

 

The nurse nodded.

 

“Did we overreact to him having just a touch of the flu?”

 

The nurse smiled. “First time parents always do, dear.”

 

Felicity nodded. 

 

“Can he go home?” Charlie asked.

 

“We’ll keep him a few more hours then he can go home,” the nurse told them.

 

Felicity and Charlie nodded in relief.

 

\---

 

The couple was in Charlie’s old room a few days later. Felicity had been reading to Charlie from his favorite muggle book ‘Lord of the Rings’ key word ‘was’ right now  he was busy kissing her neck.

 

“Didn't you want me to read to you?”

 

Charlie hummed against her skin. “You've read that book to me a boatload of times, love. I rather do something else.”

 

“Won't we get caught?” Felicity asked knowing exactly what her boyfriend wanted.

 

“I don't think anyone is home, love but we can go check to make you feel better.”

 

Felicity nodded. They got up from his bed and left the room to see that the Burrow was deserted. 

 

“Good we’re alone,” Charlie smirked mischievously.

 

“What are you thinking, Mister Weasley?” 

 

Charlie didn't reply he just dragged  her out of the house and to the pond. He stripped off his shirt and started on his trousers.

 

“Are you suggesting we skinny dip, Weasley?” she asked blushing deeply.

 

Charlie looked up at his girlfriend sweetly. “Yes, are you not comfortable with that?”

 

“Not really. I have my suit though. I'll go change.” 

 

Charlie nodded and continued undressing. He ran into the pond naked and waited for his girlfriend.

 

“You've could've waited for me, Weasley,” she purred seductively.

 

Charlie’s head snapped up and looked at his girlfriend as she walked into the pond.

 

“What do you think, Charlie?”

 

“Bloody hell! You look amazing!” Charlie exclaimed. 

 

Felicity swam towards her boyfriend and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and untied her top.

 

“Oops, I knew I should've of tied it tighter,” Felicity said innocently as her legs tightened around his waist automatically.

 

Charlie continued kissing his girlfriend passionately. 

 

“This really makes up for a few days ago,” Felicity smiled.

 

Suddenly they heard the familiar yell of Molly. Charlie immediately jumped out of the pond Felicity still attached to him and carried her to the  garden shed.

 

“I thought they were gone,” Charlie said.

 

“I guess they're back.”

 

Charlie looked down at his girlfriend his rather obvious erection stiff against her cozzy bottoms.

 

“This is the second time we've been interrupted in the middle of foreplay,” Felicity sighed.

 

“Will I ever get to make love to my beautiful girlfriend?” Charlie sighed frustrated shaking his wet hair.

 

Felicity giggled as there was a knock on the door. Charlie opened the door to face a smirking Bill.

 

“I see my little brother is naked while his girlfriend is half naked,” he smirked.

 

“Your brother wanted to go skinny dipping but I had to put my suit on,” Felicity told Bill as Charlie put her down and she started walking out of the garden shed.

 

“Ratting  me out to my brother, love, you're sneaky but gorgeous.”

 

“You love me anyway, Charlie,” she giggled as she re-tied her top around her breasts.

 

“I do.”

 

Molly came out to investigate. “Charles, why are you naked?”

 

“You're on your own, Charlie. I need to check on my son and change back into my clothes,” Felicity said walking away from her boyfriend.

 

“We thought we'd go for a swim since everyone was gone.”

 

Molly raised an eyebrow. “You can't go swimming fully clothed, Charlie?”

 

Charlie rubbed his neck nervously. “I went for a swim naked, mum.”

 

“At least, Felicity had the decency to put on a suit.”

 

“Mostly,” Charlie said remembering how his girlfriend’s breasts looked in the water bouncing freely.

 

“So, what's his punishment Molly?” Felicity teased.

 

“Where’s your Hufflepuff loyalty, Miss Kowalski,” Charlie teased as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

 

Felicity giggled.  They celebrated Felicity’s birthday.

 

After dinner, the couple left and went home.

 

"Merlin, I'm still so full," Charlie exclaimed, taking off his trousers the second they walked in.   
  
Felicity chuckled at her boyfriend’s antics. "Half-naked and we haven't even been home for five minutes."   
  
Charlie threw himself unceremoniously on the couch.   
  
Felicity smiled. "I'll go put Jacob to bed and slip into something more comfortable, I'll be back."   
  
Charlie groaned in response. Felicity walked to put Jake to bed and there to their room, changed into a new nightie that she had bought and walked back to the living room and sat next to Charlie on the couch.   
  
"Are you trying to kill me, love?" he groaned, looking up at his girlfriend in her new nightie.   
  
Felicity smirked. "So, you like the nightgown?"   
  
"It looks great on you, if I wasn't so bloody full I would rip it off in a second and make love to you until dawn," he winked suggestively. 

 

Felicity giggled and began playing with her boyfriend’s hair as he laid his head on her lap.

 

“Happy Birthday, love,” he smiled up at her.

 

“Thanks, Charlie.”

 

“I swear I'll give you my birthday present in the form of making love tomorrow.”

 

Felicity smiled at him.

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1477

The next morning Charlie unsurprisingly woke up to a growing erection in his already tight snitch boxers. He always gets these when he's holding his girlfriend this closely and not to mention it didn't look like she had any knickers on which made him grow almost painfully hard. He glanced at his girlfriend who was smiling in her sleep he knew she could feel this against her naked  bum . He began to kiss her awake which actually turned into moan her awake if that makes sense.   
  
"Good morning to you too," she smiled.   
  
"You're a saucy little badger but I love it."   
  
Felicity smirked at her boyfriend as he got ready to enter her but before he could their son started to cry. He leaned back in frustration his naked erection still on display.   
  
"I'll go get him but I'll be back and then you can pleasure me."   
  
Charlie groaned impatiently as she got up. She walked to their son's room, took care of him and put him back down in his crib. She was walking back towards the living room when Charlie pinned her against the wall.   
  
“You're a bloody tease, Miss Kowalski,” he groaned.

 

“But you love me anyway, Charles,” she giggled stroking his cheek.

 

Charlie remembered that they wanted to be safe and not get her pregnant again six months after giving birth and during a war. He knew his family was quite fertile too especially during a war.

 

“You want to wear a condom, honey?” she asked.

 

Charlie nodded. He ran half naked to their room, grabbed one and slipped it on. 

 

“Won't this be more comfortable, Charlie?” she asked striding into their room and sitting on their bed.

 

“I don't really care where we make love for the first time, I'm just eager to finally make love to you,” Charlie said standing in front of his girlfriend ready and raring to go.

 

Felicity smirked as Charlie crawled on top of her eagerly.

 

“Merlin, I love you,” he said pulling up her nightie again.

 

“I love you too, Charlie,” she smiled.

 

He got in position to make love to her.

 

“Tell me if I hurt you Flicka,” he said tenderly.

 

Felicity nodded as she clutched the bed sheets in anticipation for pleasure. A few seconds later, he had hit her sensitive spot and she let out a loud moan.

 

“That is almost as good as your laugh,” he smiled.

 

They continued making love and then cuddled.

 

“That was just as good as I fantasized,” Charlie sighed happily playing with a strand of Felicity's hair.

 

“How long have you been fantasizing about shagging me?”

 

“I don't like that term I prefer love making,” Charlie said.

 

“I do too.”

 

Jacob started to cry and Felicity hopped up.

 

“I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast,” Charlie said hopping up.

 

They went their separate ways. Felicity went to their six month old son’s room. 

 

“Hey Jakey,” she cooed lovingly to her baby boy.

 

The baby cooed back at his mum as she picked him up. She walked to the kitchen to see Charlie cooking. She put Jacob in his high chair when there was a knock on the door. She answered the door to face Audrey and Percy.

 

“Hey you two,” she greeted her god brother and his girlfriend.

 

“According to Percy, it was your birthday yesterday?” Audrey asked smiling.

 

“It was, I turned twenty three.”

 

Audrey nodded.

 

“You want to come in, Charlie is cooking breakfast for me,” she offered stepping aside.

 

The younger couple walked in and followed her to the kitchen.

 

“Breakfast is just about ready, love. Though, I made you a cup of tea already.” 

 

“Thanks, Charlie,” she smiled kissing his cheek.

 

Charlie smiled. “Oh, hey Percy, hey Audrey.”

 

“Hey Charlie.”

 

The older redhead finally realized that he was currently half naked. He hadn't put on a pair of boxers or trousers once he finished making love to his girlfriend for the first time.

 

“Charlie, I'd suggest you go put on some clothes,” Felicity giggled. Though, she didn't mind the view.

 

He nodded and walked to their room. He quickly put a pair of boxers on and then a pair of trousers that hid his arousal quite well. Charlie smelled something burning and he rushed to the kitchen.

 

“I tried to save it but I'm not that good at cooking,” Felicity explained.

 

Charlie threw the burnt food away.

 

“There's a restaurant right down the way, it's pretty good,” Audrey suggested.

 

“Alright, let me change and Charlie get Jacob changed,” Felicity instructed.

 

“Yes, ma'am,” he mock saluted his girlfriend.

 

Felicity rolled her eyes playfully at her boyfriend and went to go change.

 

After getting ready she walked out of the room and met up with Charlie and Jacob.

 

“Don't you look handsome.”

 

“You flatter me, love,” Charlie teased winking.

 

“I was talking about our son but you do look handsome.”

 

“Thanks love.”

 

The five of them left the flat and walked to Audrey’s car. 

 

“I don't have a car seat for him,” she said.

 

“My car is quite close so it's better to take it.”

 

Audrey nodded and the group went to her car. Charlie got in the passenger’s seat while Felicity put Jake in his car seat.

 

“You can watch Jake in the back. Although, he shouldn't be too difficult.”

 

“Okay, I can handle that,” Percy said.

 

“I didn't expect you to be good with kids, Percy,” Audrey said.

 

Charlie smiled at his little brother. “He was quite good with our baby sister when she was Jake’s age.”

 

“No, I wasn't,” Percy denied. 

 

“Percy, I saw how you were with baby Ginny,” Felicity said getting into the driver’s seat.

 

“I wish she would remember that.”

 

“Why haven't you made up with them anyway?” Audrey asked cluelessly.

 

“It's complicated, love,” Percy said simply.

 

Audrey nodded and began giving directions to Felicity. About 10 minutes later they parked in front of the restaurant.

 

Felicity got her son from the back and put him in his pram as he babbled happily.

 

“Perce?” Charlie asked as he let his girlfriend go ahead of him pushing their son.

 

“Yes, Charlie?”

 

“You really love Audrey, don't you?” he asked.

 

“I can't already be in love with her, we've only been together four months,” he fretted blushing.

 

Charlie smiled. “Weasley men tend to fall  hard and fast .”

 

“How does that explain you and Felicity? You didn't fall for her until you were seventeen.”

 

“I was probably deep in denial about it,” Charlie smiled.

 

“You coming boys?” Felicity asked.

 

“Be right there, love,” Charlie assured her.

 

“Alright.”

 

Charlie finished talking to his little brother and walked in the restaurant following their girlfriends. The two couples ordered their drinks and chatted.

 

“What an adorable baby,” the waitress cooed looking at Jacob.

 

“Thanks, he's six months,” Felicity smiled.

 

“I like his hair.”

 

“He inherited that from his daddy,” Felicity smiled reaching behind Charlie's head and playing with a lock of his hair.

 

The waitress nodded and they ordered.

 

“Weasley?”

 

Charlie and Percy turned around at the sound of their last name.

 

“Kevin Harlow, remember me? I was your roommate at school.”

 

“Oh, hey Harlow. How have you been?”

 

The brunette smiled. “I've been good, I just got married recently.”

 

“That's good, mate.”

 

“I see you're finally dating, Kowalski,” he smirked.

 

“How do you know?” Charlie asked.

 

“Charlie, honey. Your hand has been resting on my thigh for the last few minutes,” Felicity giggled.

 

Charlie didn't remove his hand from his girlfriend’s thigh. “Yeah, we've been dating for nine months.”

 

Kevin nodded as the waitress delivered their food and Kevin said goodbye.

 

The two couples began eating and continued chatting. After breakfast, the couples left.

 

“There's a bookshop close by, you want to go?” Audrey asked Percy knowingly.

 

“Of course, love,” Percy grinned.

 

“Where's the bookshop?” Felicity asked her green eyes lighting up.

 

Charlie chuckled. “There's my sexy bookworm of a girlfriend.”

 

“You like to read too, Felicity?” Audrey asked.

 

“Yes, I do. Charlie likes me to read him his favorite book ‘Lord of the Rings’.” 

 

“That's one of my favorites too,” Audrey said.

 

The quintet walked back to Felicity’s car and drove to the bookstore. They walked in. Charlie began browsing books but he was distracted by Felicity every time.

  
"You want to fool around don't you?" Felicity asked noticing that mischievous glint in her boyfriend’s blue eyes.   
  
He nodded giving her a kiss. They snogged passionately.

 

“That should hold me over,” Charlie said swatting her arse as they separated from the session.

 

She giggled and continued searching for books. After a while, the couple met up with the younger couple. They bought their books and left. They drove back to their flats.

 

“It was a nice day today,” Audrey said.

 

“It was,” Felicity agreed.

 

The two couples parted ways. Charlie put Jake in his crib while Felicity put away her new books.

 


	23. Chapter 23

It was now a few days later, Charlie and Felicity were on their way to see her father. It was time to meet his girlfriend. Felicity knocked on the door.

“Hey sweetie,” Jacob greeted his oldest.

“Hey dad, you seem a bit nervous,” Felicity said.

“You have no idea, Fliss. He's been running around here like a chicken with its head cut off,” Steven laughed greeting his sister.

“I am but it's understandable. I haven't dated since your mum.”

“It will go fine, we'll be on our best behavior,” Felicity assured her dad.

Jacob nodded. Phoebe walked over and greeted her sister and her future brother-in-law.

Charlie and Felicity sat down. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jacob answered it to face his girlfriend of three months and her two grown sons.

“Hey love,” he greeted kissing her cheek.

“Hey Jacob, I've told you about my sons Jeremy and Brad.”

“Yes, nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“Come in my children are in the sitting room follow me.”

The trio followed him to the sitting room.

“Everyone this is Darlene and her sons Jeremy and Brad.”

Felicity stood up. “I'm Felicity, I'm the oldest of his children.”

“Felicity? Didn't I interview you a few months ago. I've been meaning to call you.”

“If it took you this long to remember I probably didn't get the job.”

“Actually, you did. Congratulations.”

Felicity gaped at her.

“Congratulations, love, I can now officially call you Miss Kowalski,” Charlie said standing up holding Jake.

“You sure can.”

“I'm Charlie Weasley, Felicity’s boyfriend of nine months,” he introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you, who is this little cutie?”

Felicity smiled. “This is our son, Jacob, named after his grandfather.”

“He looks like you but inherited Charlie’s red hair.”

“He did.”

“How old is he?” Jeremy asked.

“Six months.”

Jeremy asked. “So, you aren't married?”

“No, we plan on it though in a few years maybe Jake can be our ring bearer,” Felicity smiled at the image of their son being the ring bearer at their wedding.

“You should've been married in the first place before you even thought of getting knocked up.”

“That's enough, Jem,” Darlene scolded her younger son.

“You don't need to be married to have kids,” Phoebe said jumping to her big sister’s defense.

“So, you're a slag like your sister?” Jeremy asked.

It was a good thing that Charlie was holding Jake if he wasn't he would've punched this git.

Jacob wanted to punch him but he held back.

“Jeremy, you apologize this minute!” Darlene exclaimed.

“Isn't that what she is?” Jeremy sneered.

Charlie handed Jake to Steven. “You're a git!”

“Jeremy Franklin Echols, you apologize!” Darlene exclaimed.

“I can't believe we might end up being family to this slag and bastard child.”

Charlie glanced over at Jacob asking for permission to punch this man.

“Honey, you really think he's worth it?” Felicity asked.

“He called you a ---” Charlie could barely bring himself to say the word.

The next thing everyone knew Phoebe marched forward and slapped Jeremy. 

“Feisty aren't we little Kowalski,” he said.

“You don't want to see the rest of my feistiness, Echols,” Phoebe spat marching back towards her siblings.

Darlene was more than upset. “Maybe this was a bad idea. Jacob can we talk alone for a moment?”

“Sure, love,” he answered.

“You see what you did! They may end breaking up,” Felicity scolded Jeremy. 

“You have no right to talk to me like that, I'm never going to be your brother and I'm probably older than you.”

“Don't tell me what to do, Echols! Your mum makes my dad happy and that makes me happy. He was gutted when our mum died when I was nine.”

“Our dad died when I was eleven,” Brad said speaking for the first time. “Your dad makes our mum happy.”

“So, you're not against them dating?” Steven asked.

“Of course not, I've always wanted a sister but I got stuck with a git of a little brother,” Brad sighed. “I don’t mind that you have a child either. I know I was conceived before my parents were married.”

“I've wanted a big brother as well but I got stuck with two older sisters,” Steven grinned.

“We love you too, Stevie,” Felicity and Phoebe smiled at their baby brother as Jacob and Darlene walked in.

“Everything okay, daddy?” Felicity asked.

Jacob smiled at his oldest. “We’re still in a relationship.”

“That's great, will it be awkward now that you're going to be my boss?”

“It should be fine, do you have a babysitter for when you work?”

“Charlie is rather good at being Mr. Mum, actually.”

Charlie grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist.

After dinner, the family left to their flat.

“That was an interesting meal,” Felicity said as she walked out of Jacob’s room.

“It was,” Charlie said wrapping his arm around her as they walked towards their room.

Once in their room, they began undressing. Charlie slipped into bed next to her.

“I love your tattoos, they're sexy,” Felicity said tracing one of his many tattoos.

“Have you ever thought of getting a tattoo?”

Felicity shrugged. “Maybe, how much can it hurt I've been through childbirth.”

“Speaking of children, how many ‘Mini Weasleys’ do you want?”

“Maybe three or four,” Felicity answered.

“Sounds good.”

The couple fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1,146

It was now September 1st, Felicity and Charlie were seeing Steven off to his seventh year.

“I can't believe you're a seventh year, Stevie,” Felicity said.

Steven sighed. “I wish I had gotten Head Boy.”

“That does suck, Stevie,” she said patting his back in comfort.

Just then a flash of blonde hair ran towards Steven and hugged him.

“Hey Kitty Kat,” he smiled at his enthusiastic girlfriend of almost a year.

She smiled. “Hey Stevie.”

He gave her a kiss.

“Alright you two can continue snogging on the train,” Charlie said. 

Even though Steven was his future brother-in-law he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit protective over Katie.

The train whistled and the couple boarded the train.

“They're a cute couple,” Felicity smiled.

Charlie smiled back. “But definitely not as adorable as us.”

“Nobody can beat our cuteness,” Felicity agreed.

Charlie’s stomach growled loudly as they walked out of King’s Cross.

“You hungry, honey?” Felicity asked.

“Starving, how about you?” Charlie answered as he pushed Jacob in his pram.

“I'm starving.”

Charlie nodded. “You're still more familiar with the muggle world than I am, lead the way love.”

Felicity nodded. She remembered there was a restaurant in walking distance. She herded her boyfriend and son to the restaurant and they sat down.

“Felicity?” a voice asked.

She turned to see her maternal aunt and grandma who she hasn't really seen since her mum died.

“It's been ages,” her aunt said.

Felicity said. “It has. This is my boyfriend Charlie and our son Jacob.”

“You're a mother but you're so young,” her aunt said.

“I'm twenty three.”

“At least she waited until she was out of secondary school to get pregnant unlike your daughter who is knocked up now,” her grandma said.

Felicity racked her brain for her cousin’s name. “Amanda is pregnant?”

“Yes, she is. It's a bloody disgrace. She's living with a friend since her baby daddy left.”

Felicity nodded. “Do you know where her friend lives?”

“Somewhere in London in a big house. The last name is Green.”

Felicity nodded. She made a mental note to go visit her cousin after she finished work.

“So, how long have you two been dating?”

“Almost nine and a half months,” Felicity smiled.

“How old is your son?” 

“He's six and half months, his name is Jacob.”

Her grandma nodded. “I'm old. I'm a great grandma.”

“You're not that old, gran,” she smiled.

“I guess I should expect it when I had kids young, the kids had their kids young.”

“I suppose.”

The waiter brought their food and started eating. After they finished lunch, they went back home. Felicity put Jacob to bed and joined her boyfriend on the couch.

“You love this movie, don't you?” Charlie asked.

Felicity looked up to see one of her favorite movies on the telly. ‘Dirty Dancing.’

“I wish I could dance like that,” Charlie said.

Felicity smiled. “You're pretty light on your feet but you're definitely not as talented as the gorgeous Patrick Swayze.”

Charlie hopped up and held out his hand for her. She gladly took his hand and they danced around their small living room.

“I love you, Charlie,” Felicity smiled resting her head on his chest as they danced.

He grinned, twirled her around and dipped her. They finished dancing and sat down.

The couple continued watching the telly for the rest of the day.

 

\---

It was now a few days later, Felicity woke up to her alarm going off at 6:00am. She groaned and moved out of her boyfriend’s death grip.

“Stay, cuddle, love,” Charlie mumbled sleepily reaching for her.

Felicity smiled. “I have to get ready for work and take a shower.”

“I can join you in the shower for a quick session if you're in the mood,” he suggested sleepily.

“You seem tired, Charlie. Go back to sleep,” she cooed affectionately stroking his cheek.

“Alright, have a good first day at work,” he smiled as he fell back asleep snoring slightly.

She got out of bed and went to go take a shower. As she stepped out of the shower, Jacob started to cry. Charlie was still snoring so she walked to their son’s room.

The little boy babbled as she picked him up.

“Behave for your daddy, I have to go to work,” she told him kissing her son’s tuft of red hair before putting him down in his crib.

There was a knock on the door. She answered it to face Audrey, they were carpooling with their fellow teachers.

“Morning,” she yawned holding out a cup of tea.

“Morning, Aud,” she said taking the cup of tea from her as she walked out of the door.

“Charlie, still asleep?”

Felicity nodded. “Yes, he's still fast asleep until Jacob starts crying again. He can sleep through anything but he is a Weasley male.”

“So, you know Charlie’s family well?”

“We grew up together, our dads are best friends,” Felicity explained.

Before Audrey could respond the car pulled up. She got in and Felicity followed her.

“This is the new year 2 teacher Felicity Kowalski,” Audrey introduced her to the two other occupants.

Felicity waved awkwardly.

“I'm the year three teacher, Miriam McGonagall,” the older of the two women smiled as she introduced herself.

Felicity immediately recognized the last name McGonagall.

“I'm Ethel James,” the other woman said, “I'm the year 1 teacher.”

“Nice to meet you,” Felicity said.

They drove to the school listening to the muggle radio. Once at the school they parked at the school. The four women went their separate ways. Felicity had always enjoyed the younger kids but there was no school before Ilevrmorny or Hogwarts unfortunately. 

“Hello I'm Miss Kowalski, but you can call me Miss K,” she smiled realizing that her last name was difficult for young kids to pronounce. 

“Morning Miss K,” the class chorused.

Felicity smiled. The day started. She forgot how much she loved teaching. She soon dismissed her students for recess. 

“You're Miss Kowalski, aren't you?” a young girl asked.

“Yes, why?”

“There’s a bouquet of flowers for you,” she said.

Felicity looked up to see a big bouquet of red roses, her favorite as cliche as it was.

“You’re really lucky,” she said as she handed the roses to her.

Felicity smiled and looked at the card.

I'm so proud of you, love. Have a good day at school.

Charlie 

Felicity grinned as Audrey walked in with a bouquet of Hyacinths.

“I see you got flowers from Percy?”

“Yes, you got flowers from Charlie?”

Felicity nodded. “We’re quite lucky aren't we?” 

“Very.”

“I see your significant others sent you flowers,” Miriam sighed fondly.

“Yes they did. Don't you have a husband?” Audrey asked.

“He was killed over sixteen years ago,” the older woman sighed.

“That sucks, Miriam.” 

“I moved back here to live with my son and his daughter.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 512

It was a week later, Felicity was on her way to see her cousin. She hasn't seen her oldest cousin since she was a toddler. This is going to be awkward. She knocked on the door of the mansion that her cousin's friend lived in.

"Who are you?" a girl around Amanda's age asked.

"I'm looking for my cousin, Amanda. She's supposedly staying with you," Felicity said.

"Come in," she said inviting Felicity in.

Felicity walked in.

"Mandy!" the girl called.

The other girl slightly waddled in the room. At Felicity's estimation she was probably at the tail end of her first trimester.

"Felicity?" she asked.

"Hey Amanda," she greeted her cousin.

"I haven't seen you since Aunt Debra died when I was two," Amanda said.

Felicity nodded. "I know, I ran into grandma and your mum almost two weeks ago."

"I haven't seen my mum and dad since I told them I was pregnant," she sighed resting her hand on her baby bump.

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"Almost three months."

Felicity nodded. "I discovered I was pregnant when I was around two months."

"You have a child too?"

"Yes, he's seven months now. His name is Jacob Chester Kowalski."

"Where is he now?"

"He's home with my boyfriend Charlie," she smiled.

Amanda nodded. "At least the father of your child stayed."

"Actually, as much as I wish Charlie was the biological father he's not," Felicity sighed.

"So, your baby daddy left too?"

"Not exactly, it's a complicated story, I got pregnant from a two night stand of sorts. The father saw how Charlie and I looked at each other and backed away."

Amanda nodded. "I'm really scared, I don't have anyone who's been through pregnancy before."

She pulled her cousin into a hug. "You'll have me, Mandy."

"You're going to stay?"

"Yes, I am."

The younger girl nodded. After a while Felicity left.

"Hey love," Charlie greeted kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "Hey Charlie."

"How did it go with your cousin?"

"It went fine, she's about three months along," she said kicking her shoes off as she sat down on the couch.

"That's good."

"Is Jake asleep?"

"I just put him to bed, we had a busy day too," Charlie said sitting down next to her.

"I hope you didn't use our son to pick up girls, Weasley," she teased.

Charlie looked offended. "I'm completely devoted to you."

"I know, honey," she smiled pecking his nose.

"Do you think I should get a job too?" Charlie asked.

"What are you skilled at in the muggle world?"

Charlie said. "Remember I worked in a Romanian muggle bar before I become a Dragonologist."

Felicity nodded. "I remember. How would that work with Jacob?"

"I assume my hours will be late at night and your hours are during the day."

"That means you'll be up all night and sleep most of the day."

Charlie nodded. "We'll make it work."

"Okay, because I kind of want to be able to snog you the storeroom at the bar," she smirked.

"That sounds perfect."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:684

It was a couple days later, Felicity and Charlie were on their way to have dinner at the McGonagall’s.

“You almost ready, love?” Charlie asked.

“Just about.”

Jake crawled over to his dad and Charlie picked him up.

“I can't believe our little Jake is on the move,” Felicity smiled.

“Me either, he's growing up so fast,” Charlie said.

Felicity finished getting dressed and they left to the McGonagall’s house.

“Hello you must be Felicity and Charlie, I'm Leon McGonagall, my mum is in the parlor,” he instructed.

“Nice to meet you, mate,” Charlie smiled.

Leon led them inside and led them to the parlor. 

“Hello, Felicity,” Miriam greeted her colleague warmly.

“Hey Miriam, this is my boyfriend Charlie and our son Jacob.”

“I didn't realize you were a mother.”

Felicity smiled. “Jake is seven months old.”

“I still remember when my daughter was that age,” Leon smiled.

“Where is your daughter?”

“She's at boarding school in Scotland.”

“Hogwarts?” Charlie asked.

“How do you two know about Hogwarts?”

Felicity smiled. “I'm witch and Charlie is a wizard.”

“So, you were taught by my Aunt Minerva?”

“Yes, we were and Charlie was in her house. I was a Hufflepuff.”

“My daughter is a Hufflepuff. She's a seventh year Prefect.”

“My brother Steven is a seventh year Hufflepuff too.”

“What house were you in, Leon?” Charlie asked.

“I'm actually a squib. Though I think I would've been a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor.”

Charlie and Felicity nodded. After a while it was time for dinner. The group ate and Charlie and Felicity left.

 

\---

It was a few nights later, Charlie was at work. As much as he missed working with dragons he was very good at being a bartender. Though, the downside was he would get multiple women flirting with him. He was happily committed to his beloved Flicka and their son.

“Hey Charlie,” Felicity purred seductively as she strode up to the bar.

He smiled. “Hey love. Who's taking care of Jake?”

“My dad.”

Charlie nodded.

“Hey bartender, another drink over here!” a busty blonde motioned him over.

Charlie groaned. She was the bar owner's daughter he had to he nice to her.

“I'll meet you in the storeroom, it seems like you need a piece of me,” she smirked.

“I sure do, love,” he replied. They haven't made love since the day after her birthday.

Felicity strode away and Charlie reluctantly walked over to the bar owner’s daughter tended to her and went on his break.

“I've been waiting for you, Charlie,” Felicity cooed.

He didn't respond he just began kissing her passionately. Felicity smirked as his hand landed on her bum and gave it a squeeze.

“Bloody hell, Charlie!” she moaned.

Charlie smirked as he quickly discarded her shirt on the floor realising she was already half naked.

“Apparently you’re enjoying the view, Charlie,” she purred her eyes darting to his trousers his erection clearly begging for her attention.

“Bloody hell, I am,” he said. 

Before she could even think of satisfying her boyfriend’s urges. There was a knock on the door.

“It's time to get back to work, Weasley. You can finish whatever you're doing with your girlfriend later,” his boss said with a knowing tone.

Charlie sighed as Felicity grabbed her shirt off a nearby shelf.

“He's right, I can deal with your little friend later,” she smirked at his erection.

“I might be too tired though.”

Felicity gave him one last kiss and walked out of the storeroom.

“So, that's the girl who you're completely devoted to?”

“That’s her. I have to get her a proper promise ring made of Jasper.”

“Why Jasper?”

“It's her favorite gemstone besides her birthstone and it will match the necklace I gave her for Christmas last year.”

His boss nodded. “I know my daughter can come on strong, sorry.”

Charlie continued his shift and went home. Just as he expected Felicity was fast asleep on the couch. He smiled, carefully picked her up and carried her to their room. He laid her down, tucked her in, undressed and got into bed wrapping his arms around her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 1085

The next morning Felicity woke up next to a still fast asleep Charlie. She smiled and slid out of his arms. She gathered her clothes for her shower and walked to their bathroom. She let the hot water run down her body. A few minutes later the shower door opened.

“Morning Charlie,” she greeted her boyfriend.

“Morning love,” he smiled.

“Wash my hair for me," she said, trying to keep the sweet atmosphere.

Charlie washed his girlfriend’s hair and whispered in her ear seductively. "I know what you're trying to do, love. It's not working I've been long gone for awhile." 

Felicity smirked. "What are you waiting for, you don't need my permission to make love to me in our shower."

And without another word they began a bit of foreplay.

"Are you ready, love?" Charlie asked resting his hands on the shower wall before he entered his girlfriend.

"I'm more than ready," she agreed.

And with that he entered his girlfriend slowly.

"Merlin, this feels so good," she moaned, gripping his hair slightly wanting to desperately pull it.

Charlie pushed in further and kissed his girlfriend passionately. 

After that passionate love making session they stumbled out of the shower.

 

“I'm not sure how I feel about shower sex,” Felicity said.

Charlie said. “Me either.”

She smirked at him as she began getting dressed. He put on his clothes and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. They ate and blatantly flirted.

“We should go pick up Jake from my dad’s,” Felicity said.

Charlie nodded. They finished eating and left to her dad’s house.

“Hey dad,” Felicity greeted her dad.

“Hey sweetie,” he smiled greeting his oldest daughter.

Felicity and Charlie walked in. Jake crawled over to his mum and she gladly picked him up.

“I almost had to send a howler to your brother,” Jacob said.

Felicity asked. “Why did you almost have to send a howler to Stevie?”

“He hexed a sixth year Slytherin.”

“I'm sure he had a good reason for it dad, which Slytherin was it?”

“Someone named Malfoy.”

Charlie said. “He definitely deserved it then, He's just like his father.”

“We’ll find out why when he comes home for Christmas,” Felicity said.

Jacob nodded. Charlie and Felicity soon left.

“I assume you're tired, Charlie,” Felicity said.

The redhead in question answered. “I certainly could go for a nap along with a cuddle with my girlfriend and son.”

“That sounds perfect,” Felicity smiled.

They settled on the couch and Charlie wrapped his arms around Felicity and immediately fell asleep.

“Your daddy is exhausted from work all his hard work,” she smiled as she ruffled Charlie’s hair lovingly.

The little boy giggled as Felicity summoned a book to read as she watched her boyfriend and son sleep. There was a knock on the door.

“I'm kind of tied up here,” she said. Charlie had her wrapped in a death grip and her son was fast asleep on her chest.

“No worries, I found the spare key,” Audrey said as she opened the door.

“Hey Aud,” she greeted.

Audrey smiled at her friend. “I see your boys are fast asleep.”

“Charlie's been hard at work lately,” she smiled ruffling his hair lovingly again.

Audrey said. “That's sweet, Percy cancelled on me tonight.”

“That sucks, Audrey.”

“I was thinking of making homemade pizzas for us, would you like to come over and help?“

Charlie twitched slightly and opened his eyes.

“Morning sleepy head,” Felicity smiled.

“Hey how long have I been asleep?” He stretched a little.

Felicity answered. “About an hour and a half, honey.”

“Oh, hi Audrey,” he greeted his little brother’s girlfriend.

“Hey Charlie.”

Jake started to cry and Charlie picked him up from Felicity‘s chest. 

“So, do you want to come over to make some homemade pizza?” Audrey asked again.

“Sure.”

“Felicity might not be the best cook but she's a wonderful baker,” Charlie smiled as he sat up.

“It runs in the family. My grandparents are rather good bakers,” Felicity said as she stood up.

Audrey nodded.

“I'll get Jake changed and I'll be over in a few,” Charlie assured his girlfriend.

“Alright, honey,” Felicity said before she left with Audrey.

Charlie stood up from the couch and walked to get his son changed. He finished changing his son and left to Audrey’s house. He walked in to hear music that he's never heard before.

“There's two of my favorite boys,” Felicity smiled

Charlie kissed her cheek grinning at her.

“You like the music, honey?” Felicity asked.

“It's sounds good. Better than Celestina Warbeck.”

Felicity said. “I happen to like Celestina Warbeck she's just a bit overplayed.”

“Especially by my mum,” Charlie laughed heartily sitting on the couch.

“I've never heard of Celestina Warbeck, I'm quite the music buff,” Audrey said confused.

“She's not really well known,” Felicity covered.

Jake babbled from his pram and Charlie picked him up. Felicity smiled at Charlie interacting with their son. She couldn't help but imagine what he'd be like with his actual biological child. They put the pizzas in the oven.

“My lap is free, love,” he said as he put Jake on the floor so he could explore.

Felicity said. “If I sit on your lap, Charlie. I know how you'll end up.”

Charlie blushed slightly. What can he say he is easily turned on by his girlfriend?

“So, what do you want to do while we wait for the pizzas?”

“You want to play a board game?” 

“I haven't played a board game in ages,” Felicity said.

Audrey nodded and went to get their choices.

“Will you teach me how to play?” Charlie asked.

“Sure, honey,” Felicity smiled.

Audrey walked in the room with Monopoly. Felicity taught Charlie how to play the game. After they finished the game, they ate the pizza.

 

—

It was a couple days later, Felicity had invited her cousin over after they had went to her ultrasound.

“Hey love,” Charlie greeted.

“Hey Chip,” she smiled greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

“This must be your cousin, Amanda,” Charlie said.

The younger girl just stared at Charlie. 

Felicity giggled. “I told you he was attractive, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

“You two are making me blush,” Charlie teased his ears turning a light shade of pink.

“When did you become so modest, Mr.,” Felicity teased.

Charlie smiled. “You just bring out that side of me, love.”

Before Felicity could respond, Jake started to cry.

“You want me to meet my son?”

Amanda nodded and followed Felicity.


	28. Chapter 28

It was now time to pick up Steven from King’s Cross. Felicity and Charlie were waiting for him.

“Hey Fliss,” Steven greeted as he pulling his trunk behind him.

She smiled and greeted her baby brother with a hug.

“Hey Charlie,” Steven greeted his future brother-in-law once he got out of his sister’s grip.

“Hey Steven.”

The younger boy bent down to greet his nephew and godson. The ten month old cooed at his uncle.

“So, can we stop by St. Mungo’s?” Steven asked.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes, I just need to visit Katie.”

“What happened to Katie something to do with Quidditch?”

Steven frowned. “I wish it was that simple but it wasn’t. She almost died.”

“What do you mean she almost died?”

“It’s Malfoy’s fault, he gave her a cursed necklace,” he explained angrily.

“So, that’s why you hexed him?” Felicity asked they walked out of King’s Cross.

Steven nodded.

“I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same if someone hurt your sister,” Charlie smiled as he took Felicity’s hand.

Felicity smiled. “Actually, Dora mentioned that you did exactly that in our fifth year after I broke my ankle. You ended up serving detention for a month.”

 

The redhead blushed. The four of them apparated to St. Mungo’s. Charlie and Felicity sat in the waiting room as Steven visited Katie.

“I love you, Charlie,” Felicity whispered.

Charlie smiled. “I love you too. You know I was going to wait until Christmas but I changed my mind.”

“What are you talking about?”

Charlie stood up and kneeled down next to her. “This is just a promise ring.”

“Aren’t we a little old for promise rings, Charlie,” she smiled fondly at her boyfriend.

“Maybe a little but I still want you to have it,” he grinned at her.

“Did I say that I didn’t want it, I just said that I think we’re a little old for them.”

Charlie grinned wider and slipped the ring on her finger as Steven walked out.

“Did I miss the proposal?” Steven asked noticing the ring on his sister’s finger.

“This is just a promise ring, Stevie,” she assured her baby brother as she stood up.

The younger boy nodded and they apparated back home.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry dad, I asked them to stop by St. Mungo’s with me to visit Katie,” Steven explained.

Jacob nodded. “Is she alright?”

“I wish I could say she was but she nearly died thanks to bloody Draco Malfoy!” he swore.

“So, that’s who you hexed.”

“Damn right, I did. Nobody hurts Katie and gets away with it,” Steven said as he walked up the stairs to unpack his trunk.

“You two want to stay for dinner?” Jacob asked his daughter and her boyfriend.

“Sure,” Felicity smiled.

“I didn’t miss you proposing to my daughter did I, Charlie?” he asked noticing the ring on his daughter’s finger.

“This is just a promise ring, daddy,” Felicity assured her dad with a smile.

Jacob nodded and set the table. Steven walked down the stairs and they ate. Charlie was tasked with feeding his son.

“Jake, you have to eat.”

The redheaded boy shook his head.

“He’s stubborn.”

Charlie smirked and rested his hand on Felicity’s thigh. “Just like his mother.”

“Not in front of my father and brother, Charlie,” she scolded.

He sighed and continued feeding his son.

“It’s late, you two want to spend the night?” Jacob asked.

“Sure.”

He smirked. “Okay. As long as there’s no hanky panky in your childhood room. I know Molly mentioned she caught you two in the pond in the middle of just that.”

The couple blushed.


	29. Chapter 29

It was now Jacob's first birthday. Felicity couldn't believe that her baby boy was a year old. He's grown up so fast.

"Hey sweetie, happy birthday," she smiled picking him up from his crib.

"Mama," he said his green eyes sparkling.

Charlie watched his girlfriend with their son. "There's the birthday boy."

"Dada."

The family walked down the stairs. Charlie began making breakfast.

"So, we have Jacob's birthday party at Grimmauld Place tonight," Felicity said sipping her tea.

Charlie nodded and set down the food. They started eating and the couple flirted.

They were now getting ready for Jacob's birthday party. They apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"There's the birthday boy," Molly cooed to the one-year-old.

He reached out for his surrogate grandmother.

"I can't believe my baby is a year old," Felicity sighed.

"Mama!"

"He's definitely a mummy's boy," Charlie teased as he put his arm around her.

"Definitely, but I know if and when we have a daughter, they'll be wrapped around your finger."

"Just like their mum," Charlie smiled playing with a strand of her hair.

They celebrated Jacob's first birthday. By the end of the party, the one-year- old was passed out on his mum's lap.

"He had a good time," Molly chuckled.

Felicity smiled down at her son.

"I think we should get home, mum," Charlie said.

"Okay, dear."

Charlie said goodbye to his parents and they apparated back home. Felicity put Jacob to bed. She walked to their room to see Charlie getting changed into his pyjamas. They continued chaning and crawled into bed.

It was a month later, Felicity was getting ready to leave to work when a letter was delivered.

"What does the letter say, love?" Charlie asked walking up behind her.

She frowned. "Christian's dead."

"That's rather unfortunate."

"It is, I should get to work."

Charlie kissed her goodbye and she left.

"Morning Felicity." Miriam greeted.

"Morning Miriam," she greeted the older woman.

The day started.

After work, she went home.

"Mama!" Jacob yelled toddling towards his mum.

She smiled and picked her son.

"Hey love," Charlie greeted kissing her cheek.

She smiled at him lovingly.


	30. Chapter 30

It was now April, Amanda was ready to give birth to her child. Felicity was in the delivery room with her holding her hand.

"This hurts so much," Amanda groaned in anguish.

"I know it does, Mandy."

She let out another groan as another contraction hit. About sixteen hours later, she was holding her son.

"Would you and Charlie like to be godparents. I have no one else? You were there for me."

"I'd be honored and I'm sure Charlie will be too."

She smiled at her cousin. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes."

She handed her the baby.

"His name is James Michael."

Charlie walked in with Jacob.

"Mama!"

"Hey sweetie."

The redheaded boy looked jelaously at the baby in his mum's arms.

"Jake, this is your second cousin James."

It was now early August, it was time for Bill's wedding. Charlie was best man.

"You look so handsome, Charlie," Felicity smiled.

He grinned. "Thanks, love. You look beautiful. I can't wait until I can rip that dress off."

She giggled. "What makes you think you tear off this dress later."

Charlie didn't respond he just pulled her into a deep kiss.

"We can't leave you two alone for a minute, can we?" Dora teased.

"Look who's talking Dora, you're the one who's pregnant," Felicity teased back pulling away from an over eager Charlie.

"It's not my fault that I can't keep my hands off you," Charlie defended himself.

"I'm sure it's not."

The wedding started. Charlie walked down the aisle with Gabrielle, Fleur's little sister.

"I declare you bonded for life."

Molly dabbed her eyes. Felicity couldn't help but glance at Charlie lovingly. She couldn't wait until she and Charlie got married. She sat at the reception.

"Would you like to dance?"

She looked up to see Viktor Krum.

"Krum, I suggest you go away and let me dance with my future wife," Charlie said.

The younger man grumbled and walked away mumbling something like. "All the attractive girls are taken."

"May I have this dance?"

"You may."

Charlie held out his hand and led her out to the dance floor. Felicity rested her head on Charlie's chest.

"I love you so much, Flicka," he whispered.

"I love you too."

The serene dance was interrupted when a lynx Patronus interrupted and the wedding descended into chaos.

"You get home with Jake," Charlie instructed although he knew Felicity would fight.

Felicity told her dad to take Jake back home and he obeyed and apparated home.

Felicity and Charlie fought the death eaters


	31. Chapter 31

Charlie stood in front of the mirror trying to tie his tie. He couldn’t believe he was finally marrying Felicity.

“You look so handsome, dear,” Molly complimented walking in the room holding Jake.

“Thanks mum, can you tie this for me?” he asked.

“Sure, dear,” she said putting the three-year-old down.

“Merlin, I’m so nervous.”

Arthur walked in with a blubbering Jacob behind him.

“I wish Debra could be here to see our daughter getting married. I’m so proud of her.”

“Grandpa, why are you crying?” Jake asked curiously looking up at him with identical green eyes to his daughter.

Arthur smiled and patted his best friend’s back as he explained to the three-year-old. “Your grandpa is fine, Jake . He’s just happy.”

“Are you happy that mummy is marrying daddy,” he asked. 

He knew Charlie wasn’t his biological dad but he’s all he knew not remembering his biological dad.

“More than happy, I know your daddy loves your mummy very much.”

Charlie smiled. “I do love Felicity a lot and I love you too.”

“I love you too, daddy,” he smiled hugging his leg.

Charlie bent down and picked him up.

“The wedding is about to start,” Bill said

Felicity walked down the aisle with her dad.

“You may kiss the bride,” the preacher said.

Felicity and Charlie shared their first kiss as a married couple. Molly and Jacob were sobbing in the first row. 

“I know present you Mr. and Mrs. Charles Weasley,”

The crowd cheered. 

It was now the reception. The couple shared their first dance as a married couple. Felicity shared a dance with her dad and Charlie shared a dance with his mum.

“We’re finally married,” Felicity laughed as Charlie danced with her and Jake.

“I would marry you a hundred times over,” Charlie grinned leaning into kiss his wife.

“Eww,” Jake exclaimed giggling at his parents.

“I agree, Jakey,” Phoebe laughed walking over to her sister and her brother-in-law. 

He reached out for his godmother/aunt and she gladly took his from her dad’s arms.

Once their son was not between them Charlie pulled Felicity to his chest and they danced the night away without a care in the world.

 

The End


End file.
